Deux âmes faîtes pour être ensemble
by JasperloveLune
Summary: Elle, âme condamnée entre quatre murs, lui âme fragile cause d'un passé tortueux. Ils n'étaient pas destinés à se rencontrer, mais ne dit-on pas que le destin est capricieux? Se passe dans les années 1920
1. Préface

**Préface**

Le ciel était découvert en ce début de février, on voyait la lune dans cet infinie étoilée, ronde et protectrice, témoin de tous les pêchés humains. Seule lumière dans les ténèbres sur Terre, si froide mais pourtant si réconfortante dans la pénombre. La petite ville de Campell était profondément endormie, aucuns bruits ne s'échappaient des habitations plongées dans le noir le plus intense, juste bercer par la douce lueur qu'émettait la lune dans le haut ciel.

Pourtant cette nuit qui avait si bien commencer se ternit de nuages menaçant, dévastateurs mais si calmes. Sereins. Une larme solitaire et traîtresse s'échappa d'un nuage, pour finir sa course sur le bitume froid, laissant une trace humide et limpide. Soudain il plut doucement, une gouttelette d'eau pour les larmes retenues mais pourtant si libératrices.

La pluie chantait une douce mélodie, pure mais triste, signe d'un abandon prochain. De deux coeur liés par le sang, bientôt séparés. Les cieux pleuraient, la lune perçait les fins nuages maintenant transparents mais toujours en pleurs. Si tristes. Si seuls. La pluie se calma doucement, laissant place à une légère brume, les nuages avaient disparu mystérieusement dans le ciel noir, comme si ils n'avaient jamais été là.

Au loin on pouvait distinguer une silhouette informe – pour l'instant – se mouvant dans le brouillard factice, irréel. Elle semblait se mouvoir au fil de ses pas, flotter, tellement gracieuse. Plus la forme approchait plus on pouvait la voir, elle traversait la brume se détachant des pièges de cette nuit surnaturelle. La silhouette prit les formes d'une femme, des courbes délicates et enchanteresses. L'air redevint limpide dans la petite rue, et la lune put contempler à son aise la femme venant de nul part. Une longue chevelure argentée à moitié cachée par la longue cape qui traînait sur le sol encore humide. On ne voyait pas le haut de son visage, juste sa bouche, d'un rouge vif, où perlait au coin des lèvres tentatrices, une goutte carmin. La femme portait un paquet près de son sein, protectrice, comme si cette charge qui avait l'air des plus banale était la huitième merveilles du monde.

La femme mystérieuse continua sa progression dans la rue silencieuse, elle finit sa course devant une la bâtisse imposante, elle se demanda pendant quelques seconde si elle faisait le bon choix. Son bébé ne serait pas plus en sécurité que chez les humains.

Elle monta les quelques marches pour s'arrêter sur le perron faisant face à la porte close. Serrant le paquet encore plus près d'elle, comme voulant ne faire plus qu'un avec ce qu'elle portant avec tant d'attention. Elle éloignait un peu le paquet de son corps laissant apparaître un corps de bébé endormit chaudement dans sa couche. La jeune mère dégagea les pans de la couverture blanche pour pouvoir admirer une dernière fois le visage paisible de son nourrisson. On distinguait des traits fins qui n'avait pas encore finis de rendre encore plus beau l'enfant dans ses bras. Tout en le regardant, la femme le regardait, les yeux tendres, aimants mais emplis d'une infinie tristesse. D'un déchirement sans nom. Inhumain. Les larmes coulaient religieusement sur les joues pâles de la femme. Le bébé jusque là endormie ouvrit les yeux, des yeux gris avec une pointe de verre d'eau. Il commença à gigoter dans l'étreinte de sa mère, prit d'un soudain malaise, ressentant ce que ressentait sa mère.

La jeune femme fredonna une berceuse inconnu – inventé, sûrement – qui calma instantanément le bébé. Elle s'accroupit posant délicatement un baisé sur le front de sa progéniture, elle déposa lentement le couffin près de la porte, fredonnant toujours, un sourire fascinant sur son visage pâle et lisse ne laissant trace d'aucune émotions à part l'amour d'une mère à son enfant. Couvrit amoureusement le bébé qui somnolait désormais; l'enfant s'endormit, la femme se leva, les yeux jusque là cacher par la capuche de sa cape laissa voir les yeux métalliques et froids, les yeux de la femme se baissèrent, fixant le médaillons en forme d'étoile qu'elle avait soigneusement mit autour du cou de l'enfant, puis elle disparue, simplement sans bruit. Elle laissait son enfant à la garde de la lune pour cette nuit.


	2. Chapter 1 Campell

**Chapitre I**

**Campell**

Frotter, frotter et encore frotter. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas eu une nuit complète? Je me relevai époussetant ma longue jupe et regardais par les grandes fenêtres de la pièce. Le soleil commençait doucement son ascension, le ciel était un parfait mélange de bleu nuit, de rose, d'orange, de violet et de tant d'autres couleurs que je ne pouvais toutes les citer. Ce phénomène ne dura que quelques minutes seulement. Spectacle magnifique aux yeux des chanceux. De fins nuages se formaient dans le ciel déjà près à cacher le soleil. Je soupirais. Une journée s'achevait, une autre débutait.

Mon regard dériva sur la grande pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. La partie cuisine se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, le comptoir séparait le coin cuisine et salle à manger. La cuisine n'était pas très luxueuse mais possédait le stricte nécessaire. La salle à manger était composée de deux ranger de tables en vieux bois, où trônait parfois un vase avec une fleur solitaire. Espoir fou d'apporter un peu de gaité dans cette prison. La peinture sur les murs s'écaillait, laissant des vides noirs dans le mur blanc. Le sol en bois, si vieux que tout le monde avait peur qu'il ne s'écroule un jour, il craquait sous nos pas prudents, bruit devenu insignifiant au fil des années. Les grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur la rue n'étaient ni propre, ni sale. J'avais abandonné de leur rendre leur brillance d'antan. Un jour j'avais eu la folle idée de retaper la maison dans toute son intégralité, idée envolée après la constatation qu'il aurait fallut la démolir.

L'orphelinat de Campell était très ancien, insalubre, aucun enfant ne devrait vivre dans ce genre d'endroit. Mais où aurions nous vécu? Dans les rues? Nous n'aurions pas survécus, les plus jeunes auraient succombés à la maladie, les plus résistants les auraient suivis peu de temps après. Donc pour échapper à ce taux de mortalité infantile, les habitants avaient décidés de garder l'orphelinat – même délabré – tant qu'il était sur pied et protégeait les enfants abandonnés, il resterait.

J'attachais mes long cheveux bruns dans un chignon malhabile et commençai à préparer le petit déjeuné pour toute la maisonnée. Je n'avais jamais considéré cet orphelinat comme ma maison; bien que j'y ais vécu depuis toujours. Je la voyais plus comme une prison où mon rôle serait de jouer les cendrillon. Mais comme le disait si bien Mère Denise – étant l'aînée et que je ne servais à rien – je devais participer au bien être de notre grande « famille ». Alors que je mettais les couverts sur les différentes tables en bois, j'entendis la porte de la chambre de la doyenne s'ouvrir dans un grincement agaçant.

Et bien déjà levée? Me demanda innocemment Mère Denise.

Mère Denise, cette femme nous obligeait à l'appeler ainsi depuis le plus jeune âge. Elle n'était pas très jeune, ni très vieille, personne à Campell ne connaissait son âge. Mère Denise était grande au teint ambré, des cheveux bruns, roux, blond, sa variait au fil des jours. Ses yeux bleus devenaient plus clair avec les années, virant au gris orageux. La seule chose qu'elle savait faire était de donner des ordres et de flirter avec des hommes plus riches les uns que les autres. C'était une femme avare, sans scrupule et méprisable. On ne nous adoptait pas, mais on nous achetait comme du vulgaire bétail qu'on mettrait sur le marché. Les adultes préféraient les plus petits, sans souvenirs, c'était plus facile de les élever. Dans mon cas, c'était complètement l'inverse, mais je m'y étais faite. Elle me donnait un toit, je pouvait bien m'occuper de la maison, non?

Bonjour Mère Denise, bien dormi?

Mmh. Va réveiller les gamins. Une femme charmante n'est-ce pas?

La tête baissée je sortis de la pièce plus vite que mon ombre. Je montai à l'étage et pénétrai dans la première chambre. J'ouvris doucement la porte et me dirigeai vers les fenêtres closes. J'ouvris en grand les rideaux et ouvris les volets. Une chose que j'avais appris avec les garçons d'ici, ne pas les ménager. Résultat? Concluant. Certes, ils râlaient tous, mais consentirent à se lever. Je répétais la même chose pour les autres chambres restantes de cet étage et partie pour l'étage des filles. J'entrais dans la chambre la plus proche et leur dis qu'il était l'heure de se lever tout en ouvrant les volets. La même chose pour les chambres suivantes. C'était encore embrumés par le sommeil que les enfants descendirent pour prendre leur petit déjeuné. Tous s'assirent à leurs tables habituels, puis le silence fit place aux bavardages de petits déjà bien en forme. Heureusement que Mère Denise n'était plus dans la salle à manger, elle aurait criée à en perdre la voix à cause du bruit et de l'agitation croissantes que produisaient les enfants.

- Tu aurais dû me réveiller pour que je puisse t'aider. Me réprimanda gentiment Éloïse. La deuxième après moi; elle fêterait ses 16 ans au printemps. Donc je n'étais pas seule dans cette situation...de servitude?

Éloïse était plus grande que moi, des cheveux blonds avec des mèches brunes. De grands yeux bleus, un teint crémeux. Elle possédait encore ce visage d'enfant, cette bouille craquante à laquelle on ne pouvait pas résister. Tout dans ses gestes, dans ses expressions rappelaient une fillette de six ans. Alors quand je l'avais vu endormie paisiblement après une journée éreintante, je n'avais pas eu le cœur à la réveiller.

- Je n'en ais pas eu le cœur.

- J'ai faim, allons manger. La blonde me prit par le bras et nous emmena à la table où deux places restaient vacantes. C'est donc dans la bonne humeur que se passa le petit déjeuné.

Aidée d'Éloïse, je débarrassai les tables, j'empilai les assiettes et mis les verres sur le plateau. Celui-ci bien rempli je l'emmenai en cuisine, en faisant très attention de ne pas le faire tomber par terre. À nous deux, nous fîmes la vaisselle en un rien de temps. Éloïse monta pour voir si il n'y avait pas de problème en haut alors que moi je continuais de nettoyer la salle à manger.

Dring!

La clochette de Mère Denise retentit dans tout l'orphelinat, signifiant qu'elle sortait. Moment où elle nous donnait les tâches de la journée et des jours où elle serait absente. Bien que Éloïse et moi, nous nous débrouillions très bien toutes seules. Quand je pénétrais dans le hall d'entrée, tout le monde se mettait en ligne devant la doyenne. Je pris place calmement à côté de Mère Denise.

- Bonjour les enfants. Sourit faussement la doyenne.

- Bonjour Mère Denise. Dirent en parfaite synchronisation les chérubins devant elle.

Dans leur regard on distinguait déjà cette grande lassitude de cette scène qui se répétait tous les jours depuis dieu sait quand. Lasse de l'attitude de cette femme tout simplement fausse.

- Bella, ma chérie tu m'accompagnes dehors? Plus un ordre qu'une demande, je hochais la tête pour seule réponse.

Je suivis Mère Denise jusqu'au portail, elle se retourna vers moi et me tendit la liste des choses que nous devions faire aujourd'hui.

- Je ne serais pas là pendant quelques jours, n'en profité pas pour faire ce que bon vous semble. Au moindre écart de votre part je serais au courant, et tu sais ce qui t'attends, n'est-ce pas? Se serait dommage de gâcher un si beau minois. Je frissonnais.

- Oui Mère Denise. Ma voix devenue tremblante face à ses menaces non dissimulées.

- Gentille petite.

La doyenne se retourna quand un véhicule klaxonna, elle partie en courant comme une potiche jusqu'à la voiture. Elle me lança un regard noir avant de s'engouffrer dans la vieille berline noir...et disparue. Je retournais dans la maison, personne n'avait bougé, attendant le verdict. La joie due se lire dans mes yeux car tout le monde se mit à crier et sauter dans tous les sens. Libre. Pendant quelques jours nous étions libre.

Alors que tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations je montais dans ma chambre me changeais pour aller au marché. Malgré la liberté nouvellement retrouvée, le moulin n'allait pas tourné tout seul. Je mis une robe d'un bleu délavé, le bas était sale et déchiré par endroit. Je brossais à la va vite ma longue chevelure – elle m'arrivait au niveau des fesses – Mère Denise nous disait de nous débrouiller pour ce genre de problème, donc Éloïse et moi nous nous occupions de couper les cheveux devenant trop long des enfants quand ils le réclamaient. Je descendis les marches vieillis par le temps deux à deux, prenant au passage le grand panier en osier.

- Bella, je peux venir avec toi? Me demanda la petite Lola.

Lola avait 6ans, sa grand mère – seule parente – était décédée l'an passé, alors l'orphelinat l'avait accueillit. Lola était une petite brune aux yeux verts. Elle portait une petite robe bleu, des collants blancs avec des ballerines de même couleur que la robe. Je lui souris et lui tendis ma main qu'elle prit presque immédiatement. J'avertis à Éloïse que je sortais et partie accompagnée de Lola vers le marché.

Malgré les épais nuages, il faisait très chaud, le temps était lourd mais agréable. Nous passâmes devant la maison des Whitlock, c'était la famille la plus ancienne du village, tout le monde connaissait l'histoire de cette famille, mais bientôt la famille y résidant allait déménager dans la ville d'à côté.

Lola et moi rentrâmes vers les coups de midi, parfait pour préparer le déjeuner. Je déposais le panier remplit de diverses choses et montait me rafraîchir. Je redescendis en cuisine pour ranger ce que nous avions achetés avec Lola. J'aimais beaucoup cuisiner, chose qu'Éloïse détestait faire, ce fut dans la bonne humeur que je m'attelais à faire 20 pains garnis. Je devais respecter les souhaits de chacun – mais ils n'étaient pas difficiles – et leur besoin. Certains étaient allergique à des aliments spécifiques, d'autre avaient besoin de plus de lactose, de protéines, mais avec le temps ça venait naturellement. Je déposais les pains terminés sur le plateau et sortis les verres que je mis sur le comptoir à côté des sandwichs que j'avais pris soin d'emballer avec des étiquettes avec les noms des enfants.

J'allais dans le jardin à l'arrière, je crus m'évanouir quand je vis l'état des garçons recouverts de terre. Je leur dis de filer à la douche avant d'aller manger. Je montais au second pour trouver les filles en train de jouer tranquillement et parler de leurs avenirs, je les informai que leur déjeuné les attendait en bas. Elles se levèrent et descendis dans des cris de joie. Je souriais, mais déchantais. Pourquoi? Les rêves de ses petites filles deviendraient inaccessibles, intouchables. Campell n'offrait pas de vie futur aux orphelins, il fallait partir, partir loin. Mais nous avions la chance de pouvoir aller à l'école. Une chance. Pensais-je.

Je secouais la tête repartie vers la cuisine. Les garçons étaient tous lavés et assis en train d'attendre avec impatience le repas et les filles chahutais gentiment de leur côté. Je fus rejoins par Éloïse pour prendre le second plateau et nous commençâmes à servir le déjeuné. Ceci fait, mon amie et moi nous mîmes derrière le comptoir pour avoir une vue globale sur la salle.

- Alors que comptes-tu faire? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Le ménage et lire si j'en ais l'occasion et toi? Lui demandais-je, entamant mon sandwich.

- Tu es étrange. On n'ait libre pendant quelques jours et tu comptes combler cette liberté par des tâches ménagères? Tu n'es pas une femme à tout faire, Bella, cette vieille vipère se sert de toi.

Je ne répondis pas, cette « vielle vipère » comme elle le disait si bien, s'était – même à contre cœur – occupée du bébé que j'étais. Elle m'avait nourrit, habillé, mit un toit sur la tête. Mère Denise avait fait ce que mes parents avaient été dans l'incapacité de faire. La seule chose que je regrettais vraiment, c'était de ne pas connaître le sentiment d'être aimé, de cet amour maternelle, protecteur et bienfaiteur. Amour que toute nouvelle mère possédait quand on leur mettait ce bébé – qu'elles avaient pendant neuf mois portées en elle – dans leurs bras aimants. Mes parents m'avaient-ils aimés? J'aimais penser qu'ils n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix de me laisser devant cette grande porte en bois.

- Passons, moi j'ai un rendez-vous. M'informa-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains, excitée.

- Et qui est le chanceux? Demandais-je, heureuse qu'on ne s'éternise par sur mon cas.

- Jonathan Green. Dit-elle rêveuse.

Jonathan était une personne très...physique dans le sens où il faisait beaucoup de sport – un cavalier hors paire – et faisait attention à son apparence. Ce n'était pas une personne loquace mais il était très intelligent. Il était de deux ans mon aîné. La première fois que je l'ais rencontré c'était quand j'avais coupé à travers champs après les cours et m'étais arrêtée à cause d'un sublime cheval. J'avais toujours été émerveillée par ses animaux fiers. L'animal était scellé pourtant il n'y avait pas de cavalier, alors que j'allais partir j'étais tombée – au sens propre du terme – sur lui. Nous avions juste échangés nos noms et depuis ce jour là, nous nous saluions et discutions quand l'occasion nous le permettait. Jonathan m'avait proposé de m'apprendre à monter mais je savais que Mère Denise aurait été contre; donc ce fut sans joie que j'avais refusé son offre. C'était un garçon bien pour Éloïse, droit, drôle, fidèle malgré sa réputation de Dom Juan, gentil et très respectueux.

- C'est un bon choix. Dis-je simplement.

- Ça ne te gène pas que je te laisse toute seule? Me demanda-elle, inquiète.

- Mais non, à quelle heure dois-tu le rejoindre?

- Dans une heure, donc je dois commencer à me préparer.

Éloïse sauta du comptoir où nous étions perchées toutes les deux et couru vers le couloir avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Je me relevais et la regardais interrogative. Elle se jeta dans mes bras et me souffla un merci plein de gratitude. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre chantant une chanson que je ne connaissais pas, et je rigolais devant tant d'innocence. Les filles ayant compris l'attitude d'Éloïse se précipitèrent avec elle dans sa chambre, alors que les garçons les regardaient partir, l'air de dire qu'elles étaient folles. L'amour est la plus douce des folie. Pensais-je.

Les garçons sortirent de table et allèrent dans le jardin jouer à je ne sais quel jeu, mais je pariais qu'ils reviendraient encore plus sale que tout à l'heure. Je débarrassais les tables des emballage désormais vide quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître l'adjoint du shérif.

- Coucou Bell's. Me salua chaleureusement celui-ci. Je meurs de faim. Dit-il en s'asseyant au comptoir.

- Bonjour, Tom. Tu sais que c'est un orphelinat et pas un bar/restaurant ici?

- Bien sûr mais j'adore ta cuisine.

- Fais attention je pourrais le rapporter à Ambre – sa fiancée. Rigolais-je. Que veux-tu? Lui demandais-je en mettant mes coudes sur la matière lisse du comptoir, le visage dans les mains.

- Je vois que tu leur à fais des sandwichs, j'en voudrais bien un s'il te plaît. Et un café, merci.

Tom venait de fêter ses 24ans et il allait bientôt se marier avec Ambre Whitlock, la benjamine de la famille. Depuis un an il passait à l'orphelinat pour prendre son déjeuné – quand la doyenne n'était pas là s'entend. On discutait beaucoup tous les deux, il me donnait des nouvelles de ce qu'il se passait en ville, des rumeurs, de ce qu'il faisait au travail, etc... Tom me considérait comme sa petite sœur et moi comme le grand grand frère que je n'avais jamais eu. Mais bientôt je devrais lui dire au revoir. Ambre n'en pouvait plus de Campell, elle voulait changer d'horizon, voir le monde.

Je préparais ce qu'il m'avait demandé tout en l'écoutant me raconter sa matinée. Je déposais une assiette et sa tasse fumante devant lui.

- Voilà. Je partie m'assoir à côté de lui.

- Merci Bell's. Il commença à manger son repas. La silence n'était pas gênant avec lui, c'était ce qui me plaisait avec lui. Aucune gêne. Une nouvelle famille s'installe aujourd'hui. Me dit-il après avoir bu une gorger de son café.

- Vraiment? Et alors? Demandais-je. Ils repartiront quand leur besoin de nouveauté sera comblé. Ajoutais-je.

C'était toujours la même chose ici, les nouveaux arrivants venaient pour changer de paysage, pour la nouveauté texane, mais ils se lassaient bien vite de la tranquillité du Texas.

- Toujours aussi pessimiste à ce que je vois.

- Et toi toujours aussi gourmand. Rigolais-je en lui tapant gentiment la main qui glissait malicieusement vers les petits biscuits que j'avais sorti.

- Que veux-tu? On ne se refait pas. Dit-il, la mine faussement triste.

- Alors, cette famille tu l'as vu? Demandais-je en emballant les gâteaux.

- Ils sont de la ville...ils sont sept...et ben... Il se gratta l'arrière de sa tête penaud de pas pouvoir m'éclaircir.

- Je vois – je regarde l'horloge suspendu au mur, 14h00 – allez zou tu vas finir par être en retard. Lui dis-je en le pressant vers la sortie. Je lui fourrais le petit panier qui comportait les fameux biscuits. Tu diras bonjour à Ambre de ma part.

- Compte sur moi. Il commençait à partir, puis se retourna, me fixa l'air grave. Prend soin de toi Bell's, tu risques d'y laisser des plumes.

Je lui souris pour le rassurer et lui dis qu'il allait vraiment finir en retard. Je rentrais dans la grande bâtisse en ruine – c'était tout comme – et fis un tour pour voir ce que faisaient les plus petits. Ce fut attendrie que je les découvris, tous, endormis à même le sol sur des oreillers qu'ils avaient dispersés partout autour d'eux. Alors que je sortais du salon après leur avoir mis une couverture sur eux, je tombai sur une Éloïse dans toute sa splendeur.

Ses cheveux blonds relevés en un beau chignon où quelques mèches s'échappaient le long de son visage fin faisaient rayonner son visage. Elle portait une longue robe rose pâle avec des ballerines blanches. Un boléro légèrement plus foncé que la robe en guise de gilet. Elle tournoya devant moi en me demandant ce que j'en pensais et je lui répondis :

- Tu es sublime, si il ne le voit pas, il est aveugle.

- Je suis anxieuse. Me confia-t-elle.

- Il n'y a pas de raison, allez file.

- Je t'adore, à plus tard. Et elle disparue derrière la porte que se refermait sur son image radieuse.

Je montais silencieusement dans ma chambre et appuyais mon dos contre la porte en bois sombre. Je m'affalais sur mon lit, regardant fixement le plafond. Je repensais à ce que m'avait dit Éloïse plus tôt dans la journée. Elle avait raison. Le peu de liberté que je possédais, ses doux moments éphémères s'échappaient lentement de mon emprise. J'avais tant perdue dans cette vie. Mon enfance, mon adolescence, ma vie complète était en train de me glisser entre mes doigts. Mais cela faisait longtemps que j'avais perdue espoir. La vie n'était plus qu'un mot, survivre était la devise de mon monde. Tous mes gestes, mes sourires, tous n'étaient que mensonges. Je montrais ce que l'on voulait voir de moi, mais dans le noir...les personnes se révélaient être des personnes complètement différentes – j'étais complètement différente, tellement que je ne me reconnaissais plus – ou pire. Vraiment. Pire. Je me souviens de comment j'avais découvert cette face cachée de la nuit. Paisible et sereine en apparence, mais tourmentée et cruelle dans les tréfonds de sa noirceur.

À l'époque je ne devais être âgée que de six sept ans et pourtant cette époque continuait à hanter mes nuits qui ne demandaient qu'à oublier. Nous n'étions pas plus de dix à ce moment là, Mère Denise n'était pas là, elle nous avait confiés à son frère Joe. Alors que je dormais d'un sommeil léger, j'avais entendu du bruit au rez-de-chausser, curieuse de nature j'étais – à pas de loup – aller voir l'origine du bruit. Joe était avachi sur l'un des canapés du salon, une bouteille de whisky à la main. Joe était un homme très grand, il frôlait les deux mètres, une musculature bien développée, mais ce n'était pas ça qui m'avait fait le plus peur. Non, c'était ses immenses mains grandes et puissantes, je n'aurais pas aimé me retrouver à leur contacte. Un simple contacte, une seule pression et il nous déboitait quelque chose. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger quand il avait bu. J'avais entendu Mère Denise lui dire de ne pas nous approcher quand il était dans cet état là, qu'il devrait même partir pour plus de sécurité, comme quoi elle ne voulait pas que son frère se retrouve derrière les barreaux.

Le matin, Joe avait montré quelqu'un de gentil et de patient. Joueur et mangeur. Avec sur son visage d'homme un grand sourire avenant. Sincère? Je me posais encore la question. Le soir venu, il semblait être une toute autre personne, obscure et malveillante. Son sourire doux avait été remplacé par un plus sombre, malsain. Ses yeux au matin rieur et joueur était devenu froid – glacial – où brillait une lueur de folie.

Il s'était relevé brusquement, serrant très fort la bouteille vide entre ses main blanchis par la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa prise. Sur le coup de la surprise – mais surtout de la peur croissante dans mon petit corps – j'avais – évidemment – renversé le vase qui se trouvait près de moi. Explosant dans un bruit sourd sur la parquet en million d'éclats, je sentais son regard fou sur moi. Je n'avais pas bougé, tétanisé par le peur qu'il faisait naître en moi. Il s'était avancer lentement vers moi, le son de ses pas résonnait dans ma tête. Je voyais la scène comme au ralentit. J'aurais pus profité de cet excès de lenteur pour m'enfuir pas la peur, mais je ne contrôlais plus mon corps. Les battements de mon petit cœur dans ma poitrine menaçait de partir loin, très loin de cet homme au regard de tueur. Ensuite je ne me souvenais pas trop de la suite. Juste que je m'étais retrouvée au sous sol, la respiration difficile. Quand j'avais rouverts les yeux, je tombais sur un spectacle des plus immondes, je me demandais encore comment j'avais fais pour ne pas vomir tout ce que j'avais dans l'estomac et m'évanouir pour m'échapper de ce cauchemar. À à peine quelques mètres de moi se tenait un chien au pelage roux baignant dans une marre de rouge. L'odeur âcre et nauséabonde me signalait que c'était du sang. Je reconnue immédiatement le chien de la voisine qui venait souvent à l'orphelinat. Je tremblais de tout mon corps, les larmes naissantes me brouillaient et me piquaient les yeux mais je ne fis rien, trop heureuse de ne pas en voir plus. Puis tout ce dont je me souvenais c'était des coups à répétions que me donnait cet homme qui n'en n'était plus vraiment un. Des lames qui tranchaient ma peau, de mes cris de mes supplications qui ne faisaient que le rendre plus euphorique que jamais. Puis enfin, le noir.

Quand je m'étais réveillée, je me trouvais à l'hôpital, un des voisins m'avait entendu et m'avait directement amené ici. Une chance. Avait dit l'homme en blouse blanche. Depuis ce jour là, le comité de Campell avait voulu fermer l'orphelinat disant qu'entre ces murs les enfants n'étaient pas en sécurité. Pourtant, l'orphelinat de Campell était encore là. J'avais perdue mon âme dans cette cave, mon innocence qui faisait de moi une enfant, de rebelle à fort caractère j'étais devenue aussi docile qu'un agneau. Mon affaire n'avait pas fais de bruit, personne n'était au courant que la petite Bella avait été torturée. Le comité avait changé mon presque meurtre en un besoin d'assouvir des pulsions meurtrières sur un animal mutilé dans la cave de l'orphelinat. Alors je me taisais, toutes les personnes au courant pour moi devaient être six pieds sous terre maintenant. J'emporterais moi aussi ces secrets dans ma tombe. Le premier, le mien. Le second, celle où la nuit était une illusion calme et sans histoire à l'extérieur mais spectatrice des pires faces de l'humanité.

Ce fut en sueur que je me réveillais dans mon lit. Le même cauchemar, encore. Je me levais et pris le chemin de la douche. J'entrais dans la cabine laissant couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps fiévreux. Je sentais mon cœur pulser plus que la normal dans ma poitrine meurtrie, le sang tapant dans un rythme infernal dans mes tempes. Je soupirais. Je devais me reprendre et oublier jusqu'à la prochaine nuit. Je mis mon pyjama et mes tennis et sortie prendre un peu l'air. Je tombais sur un mot d'Éloïse :

_Demain il faut qu'on parle._

_Fais attention ! _

Je souris devant tant de désinvolture et sortie de la maison. Je ne faisais pas trop attention où j'allais mais tant pis, je ne risquais pas de me perdre. Lorsque je revins à moi je me trouvais à la sortie de la ville devant la grande maison nouvellement occupée. Les lumières étaient allumées mais je ne voyais rien, je détournais le regard vers les arbres, croyant avoir entendu quelque chose. Je laissais vite tomber et me demandais comment j'étais partie aussi loin. Secouant la tête je fis demi-tours, le cœur lourd.

_Derrière les arbres un homme au regard hypnotisant la suivait du regard._

* * *

><p>Merci pour celles qui ont laisser des reviews et les mises en Alerts<p> 


	3. Chapter 2 La fin du cauchemar?

**Chapitre 2**

**La fin du cauchemar?**

Je me réveillais après une nuit sans rêve, ma chambre était baignée par les fins rayons de soleil qui transperçaient la fenêtre ouverte. Je m'étirais de tout mon long, le sourire aux lèvres cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas dormi aussi longtemps. Je m'assis, les yeux entrouverts, je regardais sans la voir la porte en face de moi. Je poussais les draps et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, je laissais couler l'eau chaude et bienfaitrice sur ma peau blanche. Je sortie à contre cœur et m'habillais rapidement d'un débardeur marron, un pantacourt beige m'arrivant en dessous des genoux. Je mis mes tennis blanche et attachais mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Je rejoignis ma chambre, fis le lit et m'assis dessus. Je regardais dans un coin de la pièce ce lit vide depuis trois semaine, une larme solitaire perla le long de ma joue sans raison visible. J'étais heureuse pour elle, Mary avait put enfin quitter cet enfer.

Les murs de la chambre étaient d'un vieux beige, le sol avait son éternel parquet boisé. Au milieu du mur il y avait une grande fenêtre avec une banquette recouverte d'un plaide rouge. De chaque côté de la pièce deux lits se faisaient face parallèlement – dont un vide. Près de la porte une petite commode, où trônait dessus des dizaines de classiques. Sur la même partie du mur, des photos prises à des moments insolites mais tellement spéciales pour moi. Je soupirais et allais devant la fenêtre pour capturer les derniers rayons de soleil.

Mon regard tomba aussitôt sur un homme qui se dirigeait vers le banc en face de ma chambre. Il ne devait pas être bien plus vieux que moi. Un visage que seul les dieux pouvaient posséder. De belles boucles blonde entouraient son visage pâle. Ses yeux me marquèrent au plus profond de mon âme, je sentais mon cœur battre d'une manière effréné. Ses yeux mordorés exprimaient tant de choses à la fois mais l'émotion dominante à travers ce tourbillon fut la douleur. Je détournais pendant une seconde les yeux, trop prise dans son regard perçant. J'avais l'impression que des lames me transperçaient de toute part, repassant encore et encore sur leurs sillages. La sensation disparue, je laissais dériver mon regard une nouvelle fois sur le jeune homme maintenant assis sur le banc. Il fixait le ciel, mélancolique, il ne bougeait pas pendant tout le temps où il était resté assit. Il ressemblait à une statue travaillée dans le plus beau des matériaux. J'étais tellement absorbée dans ma contemplation que lorsqu'il se leva pour partir je reculais d'un pas. Je le suivais des yeux jusqu'à qu'il disparaisse de mon champs de vision.

Ce fut dans un état second que je partie réveiller les enfants. Arrivée dans l'une des chambres des filles, je remarquais qu'un des lits était vide. Je ne m'en inquiétais pas plus, pensant qu'elle était déjà descendue. Je retrouvais tout le monde en train d'entamer son repas, je partie rejoindre Éloïse à une table. Elle sautillais d'excitation sur sa chaise. Un sourire éclatant sur le visage. J'en déduis donc que son rendez-vous c'était bien passé. À peine m'étais-je assise que je fus attaquée par mon amie. Elle me racontait l'intégralité de son rendez-vous avec Jonathan, en ne laissant aucuns détails, mais je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille, quelque chose clochait sans savoir quoi exactement. Je sortie de la pièce et montais dans la chambre à qui manquait une fillette endormie. Je m'appuyais à contre le mur de la pièce. Je fixais ce lit défait depuis cinq bonne minutes sans jamais arrêter de le regarder.

- Mère Denise a envoyé un message ce matin, elle rentre ce soir... tiens c'est étrange. Songea Éloïse.

- Quoi donc?

- Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu la petite Lola ce matin.

- Comment ça?

Je bousculais sans le vouloir Éloïse, descendis et ouvris la porte de la chambre de la doyenne dans un mouvement brusque et violent. Sur son lit était déposé un sac de voyage, le sien. Elle était donc rentrée pendant la nuit. Je tombais sur le sol, les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur mes joues blêmes. Elle avait recommencer. C'était il y a six ans, les enfants disparaissaient la nuit et on ne les revoyaient jamais le lendemain. Le matin on retrouvait le doyenne de bonne humeur avec des liasses de billets dans la main, et une robe de haute couture sur elle. Puis soudain l'orphelinat se retrouvait complètement désert, il ne restait plus que trois enfants – dont moi. Ce fut à ce moment là que les « disparitions » avaient cessées.

- Bella? Bella sa va?

Je sentais que l'on me secouait doucement, peur que je ne brise sûrement. J'avais probablement l'air fragile. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger, figer dans l'horreur de cette révélation. J'entendais des personnes parler, mais ce n'était qu'un brouhaha dans l'ouragan qui ravageait mon esprit. Je m'entendis dire que ça recommençait, rien d'autre. Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Je sentis que l'on me soulevait et me déposais sur quelque chose de mou. Les larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter, elles étaient incontrôlables. Sans fin. Je m'endormis épuisé d'avoir versé autant de larmes.

Il devait être minuit passé quand je fus réveillée par les cris aigüe de la doyenne. Ses cris perçant me donnaient mal à la tête, je mis mon oreiller sur ma tête, tentative vaine pour ne plus l'entendre. Je descendis pour venir en aide au malheureux à qui elle s'en prenait. Je me stoppais sur les marches de l'escalier, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. La porte d'entrée était grande ouverte, un vase – enfin plutôt ce qu'il en restait sur le sol – je sortie sur le perron, d'où je me situais je pouvais voir deux hommes vu leur carrure, la doyenne, et une forme plus petite qui se débattait; c'était à ce moment là que je compris. Je courus vers les ombres, les hommes trop occupés à essayer de faire taire le garçon, aucuns ne me virent arriver.

- Lâchez le!

Je donnais des coups j'étais sûr qu'il ne sentait rien mais je continuais, ils avaient réussi à mettre le petit garçon dans la voiture. Je fus prise par derrière, une main sur ma bouche, les mains dans mon dos. J'avais beau me débattre rien n'y faisait. J'étais prise au piège, j'entendais l'enfant crier dans le véhicule. L'homme à qui j'avais donnée des coups s'approcha de moi, d'une lenteur que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Pendant ce laps de temps, la victime paniquait, elle se demandait ce que la personne en face d'elle lui ferait. Elle se montait la tête des pires scènes, et lui en prenait du plaisir. Je ne bougeais plus, le regard encré dans celui de l'homme devant moi. Cette lueur, je l'avais déjà vu et je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais la revoir.

- Qu'avons nous là Denise?

- L'aînée de l'orphelinat. Lui répondit-elle comme-ci de rien n'était.

- Et qu'elle est le nom de cette magnifique fleur? Demanda-t-il le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il toucha du revers de sa main, ma joue à présent humide.

- Bella. Dit-elle avec dédain.

- Pourquoi m'avoir caché un tel trésor? Sa main descendait lentement de ma joue jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine. Il fit un mouvement de tête, et la main sur ma bouche disparue. Et si on allait faire plus ample connaissance?

- Allez en enfer...Je ne pu continuer, je sentis quelque chose pénétrer mon bras, tout devenait flou et je finis par sombrer.

Lorsque que je me réveillais je me retrouvais dans le noir le plus complet. J'essayais de me remettre debout, j'y parvins mais avec beaucoup de difficultés. Une fois debout, une main sur mon bras douloureux, j'avais l'impression – non plus la certitude – d'être observée. Mon souffle se fit erratique, il faisait froid dans la cave dans laquelle je me trouvais, la cave de mon enfance. Mes yeux fixèrent simultanément la tâche encore présente du sang sécher depuis un peu plus de dix ans. Tout mon corps était endoloris, il m'étais presque impossible de bouger le moindre muscles. Le fait que je tienne debout relevait du miracle. Le malaise persistait, on m'observait et sa venait de mon dos. Je restais immobile, figée dans la peur. J'eus des flashs de la scène qui s'était passé ici même il y a dix ans. C'était comme-ci je revivais la scène une seconde fois. Un bruit, celui de pas qui se déplaçaient. Je me retournais sans n'avoir rien demandé à mon corps.

Devant moi se tenait, l'homme de tout à l'heure, il enjamba sans cérémonie le corps exsangue au sol. Je relevais instantanément les yeux, fuyant la vision de ce petit corps sans vie. Je ne bougeais pas, regardant les yeux assassins de l'homme en face de moi. Je crus divaguer quand je vis à la place de cet homme sans corps, sans visage, être remplacé par celui de Joe; pour redevenir celui de l'homme inconnu. Ce manège se répéta une bonne dizaine de fois, alors qu'il s'avançait toujours vers moi. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, curieux. Attendait-il que je cris? Que j'appelle à l'aide? Personne ne m'entendrait de la cave de toute manière. Je ne lui ferais pas le plaisir de m'entendre le supplier de me laisser en vie. De un j'avais déjà donné et de deux je n'attendais plus rien de la vie, alors j'accueillais cet acte futur comme une certaine libération.

Quand il arriva dans la faible lueur de la lune je pus enfin détailler le visage de mon futur libérateur. Celui que métrait fin à toute cette mascarade, cette soumission dans laquelle on m'avait plongée. L'homme était grand il devait faire une demi tête que moi et avait le teint aussi blanc que la neige. Son visage arborait des traits fins, serein, sans remords malgré le meurtre qu'il avait commit. Il régnait même dans ses yeux vairons – l'un était bleu glace, l'autre vert prairie – l'exaltation du moment. Et non dissimulé sous ses lèvres fine et rougit par le sang, un sourire mauvais y naissait. Il portait un costume noir simple mais avec lequel il pouvait se mouvoir avec facilité.

Je fermais les yeux au moment où je le vis amorcer un geste à mon encontre. Je priais pour que ça se passe le plus vite possible. D'une certaine manière j'étais égoïste de ne pas vouloir ressentir la douleur fulgurante, signe d'une fin proche. Une douleur lancinante sur mon flan droit me fit vaciller et tomber sur le sol froid. Puis un second coups, un troisième; les coups pleuvaient et je ne pus retenir plus longtemps mes larmes couler ainsi que d'imperceptibles gémissements de douleur sortir de ma bouche remplie de sang. Puis j'accueillis, bien heureuse l'inconscience.

**PdV Extérieur**

Dans une cave sombre, se trouvait immobile une jeune fille vêtue d'une robe blanche tâchée de son essence vitale. Elle semblait sereine, paisible. On pouvait croire qu'elle s'était tout juste endormie sur le sol poussiéreux mais personne n'aurait put deviner que dans cette même cave c'était passé les pires atrocités. Le cœur de la jeune fille s'était endormie pour un cycle sans fin, son corps enchainé à rester pour l'éternité dans cette cave sinistre; seul son esprit était libre mais souffrait de la solitude. L'esprit de cette dernière montait souvent dans son ancienne chambre pour voir l'homme aux boucles blondes, ce dieu sur cette terre souillée par les hommes. Elle était à chaque fois heureuse de le retrouver sur ce même banc en face de sa fenêtre. Mais un jour, il ne vint pas, ni e jour suivant, ni les jours d'après.

En parallèle, la vie à l'orphelinat continuait son cours malgré les disparitions d'enfants de plus en plus fréquentes, personne ne se posait de question – à part peut-être Éloïse qui s'inquiétait de la soudaine disparition de son amie. Amie qui n'était pas très loin pourtant. La porte menant à la cave fut condamnée pour que personne ne retrouve un jour le corps de cette ancienne pensionnaire, qui fut pendant une longue période une mère pour ces enfants sans parents. Un jour de mai, on retrouva un petit garçon battu et sans vie dans les champs, ce fut le commencement de bien autres trouvailles de bien d'autre corps d'enfants inertes. Leur point commun? Ils venaient tous de l'orphelinat de Campell.

Mère Denise fut prise sur le faite, les enfants encore présents mais toujours orphelins furent emmenés dans un autre orphelinat...plus sûr pour leur vie. Les autorités avaient lancés une bonne dizaine d'avis de recherche pour ces enfants encore introuvables. Mais une question persistait dans les cœurs de ses hommes qui avaient cru voir l'horreur. Ses enfants étaient-ils seulement encore en vie?

L'orphelinat fut lui-même condamné, après avoir fouiller chaque recoins de la maison il ne restait aucun indice de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver les dix enfants non retrouvés. Dans la grande salle commune Mère Denise fixait la porte condamnée par ses soins, elle ne la fixait pas de peur que son « petit secret » soit découvert, non elle jubilait de savoir que les forces de l'ordre ne cherchaient pas au bonne endroit. À chaque fois qu'un policier passait devant la porte menant au sous-sol et qu'il n'y prêtait aucune intention, elle jubilait. L'endroit jugé vide, ils partirent. Le dernier regard pour cette endroit qui signifiait l'enfer pour beaucoup vint de Mère Denise pour cette porte invisible.

_Dans une chambre à l'étage se trouvait une jeune fille assise sur la banquette à regarder le monde tourner sans elle._

* * *

><p><strong>Vraiment désolée pour les fautes, je suis acctuellement à la recherche d'une Bêta.<strong>

**Merci à : lisa, Rosabella01, twilightdu51, lili, xenarielle93, Grazie, La, crys063 ainsi que oliveronica cullen massen pour leurs review ( pour les deux chapitres).**

**Merci pour les Alerts Story et les misent en favoris =)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu^^ et que vous l'aillez compris surtout**

**Des avis? Des questions? Des idées sur la suite?**

**Le titre du chapitre 3 s'appelle : _Un siècle est passé_.**

**Réponse à crys063 : Je ne sais pas encore la fréquence de mes publications, j'essaye de les poster toutes les semaines ( le plus souvent le week-end ou les mercredi ) mais je suis sûr deux histoires donc ça ne sera pas trop le cas -_-' ( ça ne m'a pas l'air trop clair désolée)**

**P'tite Vampire^^**


	4. Chapter 3 : Un siècle est passé

**Bonjour, Bonsoir**

**Pour un peu expliquer le précédent chapitre. Bella n'est pas morte, ni un vampire. Elle est bien enfermée dans la cave, son corps du moins, son esprit lui "vagabonde" dans l'orphelinat.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

**Un siècle est passé**

**PdV Extérieur.**

Le village de Campell n'était plus vraiment un village mais une petite ville avec son lot d'habitant. Un siècle avait passé depuis la macabre affaire des orphelins de Campell, mais cette histoire avait laissée des cicatrices encore bien présentes dans la chair et le cœur des habitants. S'était devenue une histoire à raconter autour d'un feu ou le jour d'Halloween, une histoire à raconter pour toutes les générations futurs. Une histoire à savoir. Mais comment une histoire de deux siècles pouvait être encore d'actualité? Dans tous les coins de rue vous entendrez au moins une fois le mot « orphelinat » dans la bouche d'un habitant, autant bien seniors qu'adolescents. En effet, certains disaient avoir vu une jeune femme, une adolescente, à la fenêtre du deuxième étages regarder au loin. Elle pleurait, à chaque fois, elle pleurait. Ils disaient haut et fort avoir vu le fantôme de l'adolescente jamais retrouvée. Mais ces hommes se faisaient plus souvent traiter de fous que de saint.

Pourtant... c'était bien vrai. À la fenêtre de la chambre se tenait bien une jeune fille, mais elle ne regardait pas au loin, elle fixait ce banc, _son_ banc. Il avait disparu si soudainement. Trop vite. Elle pleurait, silencieuse dans la nuit noir et profonde, elle marchait dans les couloir vide et sombre. Elle descendait les escaliers menant à la cave et regardait ce corps qui lui avait appartenu dans une vie. Elle semblait si paisible ainsi, sans soucie, alors que son esprit, lui, était si tourmenté. Elle portait une robe blanche, une grande tâche sombre au niveau de l'abdomen. Si blanche, si pâle, si...morte? Vraiment? Un visage d'ange, de long cheveux brun encadrant son visage éteint et tombant sur sa poitrine immobile. Les yeux fermés, les paupières assombries par de long cils noir et épais, un nez petit et fin, sa lèvre supérieure légèrement plus pleine que l'autre, sa bouche était d'une couleur bleu glaciale. Si fragile. Si belle. Une beauté mortelle. Si morte. Sans vie. Et pourtant...et pourtant.

On disait même dans la ville que cet esprit était vengeur. Vraiment? Si ils savaient. Mais cette bourgade n'était connue que pour cette histoire. Non, tout les nuit du vingt cinq du mois, il se produisait une chose des plus...surnaturelle? Les habitants appelaient cette nuit « La nuit de la Lune Rouge ». Cette nuit là, la lune ronde et blanche laissait place à une longue coulée rouge – du sang? – l'atmosphère devenait lourde, électrique. Puis il commençait à pleuvoir, laissant des tâches rouge sur le sol, indélébile. Un cris, toujours le même, au même endroit, une chambre, des yeux aussi noir que le charbon fixaient la lune, de longues canines saignant une lèvre rouge carmin.

C'était un vrai cauchemar pour ces habitants cachés dans leur maison, impuissants. Ils avaient peur. Peur? De quoi? Peur de cette traînée vaporeuse, glissant, serpentant sur le sol à la recherche du vice humain. Elle s'invitait d'elle même dans les maisons, montant sournoisement autour des corps immobiles dans la peur. D'où était né cette peur? D'une mort mystérieuse. Celle d'un homme pas si innocent qu'il semblait le montrer.

Le jour suivant l'une de ces nuits, le matin s'était enfin montré, effaçant toutes traces de ces nuits morbides. Personne n'avait rien vu, tous profondément endormie, se fut la première «nuit rouge», personne ne savait, tant mieux. Mais derrière cet aspect tranquille que nous offrait la petite rue à l'est de la ville s'était produit une chose, impensable, horrible. Dans cette petite maison blanche , là juste là, à l'intérieur, le calme. Le silence. Le porte en bois était grande ouverte laissant à la vu de tous le corps...d'un homme? Sur le sol gisant dans une marre de sang, les yeux exorbités, grands ouverts. C'était une femme qui le trouva, son cris avait ameuté tout le quartier. Mort? Chuchotaient les quelques personnes devant la maison, les curieux en somme. Mort. Qui? Se demandaient les habitants. Personne...quoi que...

Tout le monde avait – au moins – aperçut une partie de la scène macabre devant leurs yeux. Les murs blanc, le sol boisé avaient des éclaboussures de sang. À part ça rien n'avait bougé, on ne savait pas le mobile de ce crime. Un vole? Règlement de compte? Une folie passagère d'un dément passant par là? Mais comment un simple être humain avait put commettre le supplice dans lequel se trouvait cet homme maintenant? Un trou béant au niveau de la poitrine, ses membres étaient tous dans des positions irréalisables. Pourtant il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte, de défense quelconque, rien, juste des suppositions. Mais ce qui rendait septique les officiers était ce coeur dans un coffret en verre sur la table basse du salon. On aurait dit qu'il avait juste été déposé là, aucune trace de sang autour de la boîte. Rien. Cette affaire était déjà voué à l'échec avant même d'avoir commencer. Une semaine après cet assassina, la police découvrit que cet homme était un meurtrier encore recherché dans l'état canadien, alors ils avaient laissés couler. Cette affaire fut classée mais pas oubliée.

Au jour d'aujourd'hui les habitants de Campell savaient que cette brume ne s'attaquait qu'aux hommes impurs, ceux qui avaient commit l'impardonnable.

La peur s'était peu à peu évanouie car plus aucun meurtre de ce genre ne s'était reproduit. Il régnait même un sentiment...de sécurité? Sécurité? Vraiment?

**PdV Jasper**

Je laissais couler le sang chaud de ma proie dans ma gorge sèche et brûlante. Je laissais tomber le corps exsangue de l'animal à mes pieds. La soif un temps soit peu calmée, je marchais dans les bois désert pour rentrer à la villa.

**Il part homme, il espère revenir homme victorieux.**

La guerre. J'avais participé à deux guerre, la première je ne m'en souvenais que très mal. La deuxième avait occupé la majeur partie de ma seconde vie. Pourquoi m'étais-je engagé? Pour faire quelque chose de ma vie. Pour prouver quelque chose. J'avais toujours été attiré par les champs de bataille. J'étais un soldat né. La guerre changeait les personnes, les rendant plus sensibles aux choses, plus respectueux, plus fidèles. Je n'étais pas revenu victorieux, je n'étais pas revenu du tout.

**Il entre homme, il en ressort soldat. **

Un homme ressentait des sentiments. La culpabilité. La tristesse. La colère. Un soldat, lui ne doit rien ressentir. Avoir des sentiments signifiait être faible. Nous étions des machines entre les mains des généraux. Des pions bon à envoyés à la mort, mort prochaine et certaine. Pourtant je me sentais...bien? À ma place dans ces scènes sanglantes, utile. Je me battais pour une cause qui me semblait...juste. Mais la guerre du Sud, celle de Maria, ne me semblait pas juste. Je suivais. Juste. Simplement. J'en étais ressortie soldat, j'en était devenu un monstre.

**Il a donné la mort, mais ne souhaite pas la recevoir.**

Le sang, le sang, encore et encore ce doux nectar. Je ne demandais plus que ça. Il n'y avait plus que ça qui comptait pour le monstre que j'étais alors. Je ne pouvais plus m'en passé, plus me passer de cette frénésie qui s'éprenait de moi et de mon corps tout entier. Mais il y avait des aléas pour goûter à ce doux plaisir, pour calmer la sécheresse de ma gorge en feu. Mais dans ces instants ce petit détail semblait si...minuscule. Invisible. La mort, je donnais la mort sans vraiment me soucier sur le moment que cette personne que j'étais en train de vider son essence vitale avait une famille. Non plus rien ne comptait que ce qui coulait dans le corps chaud et frissonnant de peur. J'adorais sentir la peur émaner d'eux, un pur délice pour le monstre jubilant en moi. Le début de ma non vie se résumait à ces quelques mots : Sang, Morts, Survivre. Ces mots aussi simples soient-ils avaient été mon mantra. La guerre du Sud avait séparée – si j'en avais réellement une – mon âme, en deux parties distinctes. L'homme qui ne demandait qu'à être bon, et le monstre avide de sang.

**Les sentiments c'est pour les faibles, Haïr, c'est survivre. **

J'aurais très bien pus m'en aller, partir loin de tout cette tuerie. Mais j'étais resté, pour elle. Je croyais qu'elle m'aimait un temps soit peu. Même mon empathie n'avait pas réussi à déceler le mensonge de cet amour factice. Je m'étais rassuré dans cet infime amour – même faux – pour échapper à la vérité que une fois de plus je n'avais été qu'un pion pour une quête de pouvoir. Pour elle j'avais donné la mort à tant d'hommes que je ne les comptais plus depuis longtemps. J'avais envoyé des gamins à la mort, à une vie damnée.

Mais qui se chargeait de les anéantir une fois que tu n'en voulais plus? Toi la Belle, la maîtresse qui nous tenait sans effort en laisse, entre tes mains blanches et tranquilles. Non pas toi. Tu te cachais dans l'ombre, tu savais si bien jouer que même moi qui aimais jouer à ce jeu je n'avais rien vu. Non il ne fallait pas salir tes jolies mains du sang des ces bon à rien mais qui se battaient pour survire. Survire à quoi, à qui? À ton jugement, à toi, tout simplement.

**Le sang, cette douce ambroisie, le sang, la drogue du vampire.**

Pourquoi devrais-je être le seul à souffrir dans cette histoire construite de mensonges. De fourberie. Le sang était devenu ma drogue, la frénésie qu'il engendrait me faisait – pendant quelques heures – oublier le pourquoi du comment j'étais arrivé là. L'homme blessé avait abandonné la bataille contre le monstre qui ne demandait qu'à oublier. Il avait cédé sa place, laissant le monstre le pouvoir intégrant sur le corps. M ais la culpabilité elle restait et me rongeait sans aucun remord. Une fois goûté au fruit interdit, comment faire pour arrêter?

La culpabilité, bien que encore présente en moi je n'avais pas arrêté, continuant ce qu'on me demandait sans vraiment me rendre compte.

**De frère de guerre; je suis devenu leur bourreau de minuit. **

Combien de nouveaux-nés m'étais-je occupé? Bien trop si on voulait mon avis. Et très peu qui on survécu plus d'une semaine. C'était moi qui les avais entraîné, le mieux que je pouvais pour les faire entrer dans les bonnes grâce de notre créatrice. Des liens se tissaient, liens qui ne devaient pas être. En aucun cas. Jamais. Je me souviendrais toujours de ces nuits, nuits durant lesquelles je mettais fin au supplice de la vie de vampire à celui qui pendant un temps fut un frère de guerre.

La Lune était toujours au rendez-vous, elle était la seule spectatrice de l'acte de délivrance que j'allais commettre. Elle était si blanche, si pure et pourtant elle était toujours là, à regarder. J'avais toujours eus l'impression désagréable de salir cet astre en la laissant voir ce qui j'étais sur le point de faire.

J'appréhendais sur le moment où j'allais rejoindre celui que j'allais devoir...éliminer? Certainement. La confiance que je ressentais venant de ma cible me rendait mal, elle me donnait envie de mourir – pour de bon cette fois. Puis la peur minime au moment où je l'attrapais par la gorge rendait mon agonie encore plus forte. Je sentais encore la souffrance émanée du corps démembré jusqu'à ce que j'y mette le feu. Puis le vide. Plus rien. La tâche accomplis, je regardais la lune, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me jugeais pour ce que je venais de faire devant elle. Mais que faire d'autre? Elle ne pouvait pas me donner la réponse, personne ne pouvait me la donner, alors je l'avais trouvé, seul. Le sang, ma drogue.

**Il part brisé, il attend une raison d**'**être, la sienne**

Je ressorti de mes pensées pour le moins sombres et sanglantes. Je me trouvais devant la villa illuminée. À la fenêtre se trouve Edward, me regardant fixement, les sourcils froncés. Il avait du m'entendre. Il se retourna sans mot, sans geste à l'intérieur de la villa. Je pénétrais doucement dans le salon, faisant un hochement de tête au reste de la famille et montais à l'étage me changer. Quand je sorti de la salle de bain je vis Alice regarder par la baie vitrée. L'air songeur, ses émotions m'indiquaient qu'elle était nostalgique. Elle se retourna et me sourie d'un sourire tendre et réconfortant. Mais elle me regardait, l'air grave, comme incertaine.

- Tu sais que je serai toujours là Jasper? Me demanda-t-elle de sa voix chantante.

- Bien sûr Alice.

- Bien. Elle commençait à partir, je la regardais se diriger vers la sortie. Carlisle veut nous parler. M'informa-t-elle avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

- Alice. Soufflais-je doucement.

Je descendis au salon et m'assis à côté d'Alice qui me prit doucement la main, exerçant une légère pression.

- Il est temps pour nous de partir, cela fait déjà cinq ans que nous sommes installés ici et les gens risquent d'avoir des doutes. Il fit une pause, puis reprit. J'ai trouvé un poste de médecin d'une petite ville reculer dans l'état du Nevada, nous partirons dans la nuit.

- Nevada? C'est pas un état un peu trop ensoleillé? Demanda Emmett.

- La ville dans laquelle nous irons est recouverte d'une très grande couche nuageuse, il n'y a pas à s'en faire.

- Où? Demanda-il?

- Campell.

Cette annonce tomba comme une bombe dans mon coeur mort. Campell. C'était là qu'Alice et moi étions allés avant de rejoindre les Cullen. Nous avions trouvés une famille de cinq demi-vampires et nous avions passés quelques temps à leurs côtés. C'était là-bas que je la vis pour la première fois, mais elle s'était évanouie comme un mirage dans la nuit. Après l'une de mes chasses obligées, alors que je rentrais j'avais sentis le sang de cette humaine et j'étais à deux doigts de craquer quand je vis ses yeux verts opales. Hypnotisé je n'esquissais plus aucun geste pour l'empêcher de partir. Je la regardais juste s'en allé, mon coeur avec elle.

Les jours avaient passés et je ne l'avais pas revu, mon instinct me disait d'aller devant l'orphelinat insalubre, ce que je fis sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Je m'asseyais sur le banc devant la grande battisse en ruine, regardant douloureusement le ciel. Peut-être n'était-elle qu'un mirage, le fruit de mon imagination. Ce manège continua encore quelque jours, jours où les humains avaient découverts les orphelins disparus inerte, sans vie. Les officiers de l'époque nous avait interdit de partir de la ville avant que les coupables ne soient arrêtés. Coupable qui se trouvait être la directrice de l'orphelinat elle-même. Puis Alice et moi étions partis, elle excitée comme à son habitude mais triste pour moi. Et moi le corps lourd.

La fille que j'avais vu un siècle auparavant devait être morte depuis bien longtemps, maintenant. Je n'avais pas remarqué que tout le monde commençaient à faire leurs valises. Alice, elle était restée à mes côtés, ma main toujours dans la sienne. Je me levais prêt à affronté ce nouveau départ. À _l_'oublier.

**PdV _Extérieur_**

L'esprit d'une jeune fille regardant le ciel noir dépourvu d'étoile, la_issa couler quelques larmes sur ses joues transparentes. Elle l_'attendait. Elle l_'attendrait. Toujours.___

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à : xenarielle93, Elfia, LBG, Rosabella01, oliveronica cullen massen, Grazie ainsi que les story Alert^^<strong>

**J'espère que vous avez aimé? et compris =)**

**Questions?**


	5. Chapter 4 Une vieille pensionnaire

**Cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai plus posté pour cette histoire que je n'ai pas arrêté mais au fil de mes écrits je la trouvais fade, sans intrigue réelle. Une histoire assez banale... Aucuns changements pour le début. Enfin voilà je suis vraiment désolée cela fait depuis le mois d'octobre mais bon, j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même. Merci pour tout ceux qui on laissé une trace de leur passage et les mises en Alert..**

**Le résumé sera changé sous peu pour en faire une préface. **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

**Une vieille pensionnaire.**

_Lola, Bella et Benjamin, orphelins disparus fin hiver 1928, jamais retrouvés._

_Sophie et Catherine orphelines disparues le début de l'été retrouvées._

_Ethan, Tommy, William, Marie,Constance orphelins disparu début automne 1928. Jamais retrouvés._

Benjamin était un petit homme joueur et bagarreur, malgré ses huit ans il avait déjà le sens du devoir. Bruns les cheveux toujours mal coiffé, il était le défendeur de ses dames. Un garçon sur lequel on pouvait toujours compter. Il faisait parti de ceux que l'on entendait, celui qui disait tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas, même si il savait pertinemment qu'une punition serait de mise. Il fonçait toujours tête baisser et ne réfléchissant qu'après. Il avait un rêve, un but, celui de partir loin, voir le monde.

Sophie et Catherine, les deux jumelles ayant la tête dans les nuages. Les petites rêveuses, ayant des espoirs plein la tête. Elles n'avaient le ressemblance que leurs yeux d'un gris clair. L'une brune l'autre blonde, elles étaient le blanc et le noir. Si différente mais s'accordant parfaitement. Discrètes dans tout ce qu'elles entreprenaient, elle savait savourer les moments précieux de la vie. Les jumelles avaient des rêves de grandeur, de liberté. Elles n'avait que dix ans lors de leur disparition.

Ethan, le timide, jamais sûr de lui, assez maladroit mais cachant derrière cette façade un p'tit homme déjà mur pour son âge. Les pieds sur terre, il ne rêvait pas à de grand projet dans sa vie, il espérait juste vivre une vie heureuse auprès de sa grande famille. Bruns aux yeux marrons, toujours bien habillé, il préférait regarder les images immobiles dans ses livres que de jouer avec les autres dans la boue. Il venait de fêter ses douze printemps lors de sa disparition.

Tommy, petit blond aux yeux bleus, il se cherchait encore dans ce monde sombre auquel il appartenait. N'étant plus vraiment un enfant insouciant., obligé de grandir trop vite mais pas tout à fait un jeune homme. Il n'avait pas vraiment de rêve, il ne savait même pas si il avait un but à atteindre. Tommy faisait parti de ces garçons pas trop sûr d'eux mais ayant du courage à revendre; plutôt effacé, il savait se faire petit et se fondre dans la foule. C'était un garçon sans rêve, sans but mais animé par l'espoir de vivre. Il n'avait que neuf ans lors de sa disparition.

William, le stratège, treize ans au regard lointain. Toujours dans ses pensées, ayant les mots pour réconforter aussi bien ceux qui blesses. Jamais injuste il mettait sur un piédestal les droits des hommes, vivait pour montrer sa bravoure, rêvait de défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. Lui, les enfants comme lui. William était un génie, tout le monde disait qu'il aurait pu faire de grande chose si il avait eut des parents. William avait un but, mener tout ce monde dans l'erreur, être dans l'histoire, faire de grandes choses même orphelin.

Marie, petite fille sombre au teint pâle et au yeux éteints. Elle était née muette, cette différence la rendait transparente aux yeux de tous. Elle aimait la solitude, la nuit, la pluie. Marie ne connaissait pas l'innocence ni la pureté de l'âme. Pour elle tout les hommes ou femmes étaient les mêmes; jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Constance, une petite fille exclue à cause de sa naissance. Une bâtarde. Depuis Marie avait trouvé une lumière dans ses ténèbres. Elle n'avait pas de rêve puisqu'elle l'avait déjà réalisé, être heureuse même dans le silence. Elle avait sept ans lorsqu'elle fut portée disparue.

Constance, fille d'une femme aisée et d'un soldat sans le sou anglais, une bâtarde aux de sa famille. Cela n'enlevait pas son sens de la loyauté, sa gentillesse, sa bonté et sa joie de vivre. Elle n'aspirait à rien, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'avenir dans ce monde. Elle ne se berçait pas de vaines illusions. Elle n'avait pas d'argent mais sa plus grande richesse était sa joie de vivre. Elle avait sept ans lors de sa disparition le même jour que Marie.

Lola, six ans, brune aux yeux verts, insouciante de la vie mais à été marqué par le décès soudain de sa seule parente. Trop jeune pour avoir des rêves autre que d'être princesse et de ne plus croire aux contes de fée, peuplée de bonne fée et de prince charmant venant au secourt de la princesse en détresse dans sa tour. Un monde imaginaire, éphémère, une oasis dans le désert ardent de la noirceur humaine. Lola était une petite lumière qui essayait d'éclairer les ombres du monde, une fleur fragile qui se débattait contre les violentes bourrasques du vent. Elle n'avait pas de rêve réaliste mais possédait le don de s'évader loin des malheurs.

Bella, jeune adolescente de seize ans, elle pensait aux autres avant de penser à elle-même, faisant passer leur bien-être avant le sien. Une personne aimante mais réaliste. Combattante durant les périodes sombre de sa vie, elle savait qu'elle ne quitterait jamais ces quatre murs sur le point de s'écrouler sous le poids du temps. Elle n'avait pas de rêve, aucun but, elle devinait son futur déjà tout tracer, seule dans cette immense bâtisse poussiéreuse. Elle ne pleurait jamais devant les autres, elle souriait, riait insufflait un souffle de vie entre les murs sans vie. Elle n'espérait pas pour elle dans la nuit, priant la lune et ses étoiles, elle espérait pour ses enfants en manque d'amour, de joie...d'enfance.

Campell accueillait une nouvelle famille, un grand évènement dans la ville où tout se sait grâce aux commérages des ménagères. À près tout n'était-ce pas un médecin de renom qui venait s'échouer dans une ville nuageuse du Texas? Entraînant ainsi toute sa petite famille. Les habitants de Campell étaient des gens très ouverts et chaleureux, ils avaient décidé d'organiser une fête de bienvenu pour ses personnes qu'ils apprendraient à connaître sous peu. L'effervescence qui régnait dans toute la ville se ressentait à chaque coin de rue.

Dans un bâtiment abandonné au second étage se tenait une silhouette blanche légèrement vaporeuse se tenait droite, regardant les personnes passant sans un regard devant l'imposante bâtisse. Ses yeux se levait vers le ciel recouvert de nuages gris et opaque, elle le sentait, il venait, enfin, elle l'attendait depuis si longtemps.

**PdV Jasper**

Nous étions arrivés de nuit dans la petite ville endormie et la première chose que fit fut d'aller m'assoir sur ce banc que j'avais côtoyé pendant un temps. Mes yeux levés vers le ciel dépourvut de tout nuage dérivèrent vers une fenêtre où venait d'émettre une douce lumière. Je regardais plus attentivement et aperçut une forme, celle d'une femme, elle regardait le ciel assise à la fenêtre. Je ne distinguais pas vraiment les traits de son visage à cause de la saleté sur les vitres. Que venait faire cette jeune fille dans cet ancien orphelinat? Alors que je me levais, la silhouette disparue dans la lumière de la lune.

_Si pâle._

Une voix venait de raisonner dans ma tête, celle d'une femme. Je passais outre croyant rêver, même si cela était impossible pour moi. Je marchais le long des rues et rejoint la villa qui se trouvait à la sortie de la ville, loin des regards indiscrets. Alice m'attendait sur le perron pour aller chasser dans les forêts environnante mais je n'étais pas d'humeur; alors que j'allais décliner la voix fluette d'Alice retentit dans la nuit.

- Cela t'éclaircira les idées, allez. Me dit-elle et me tirant par le bras.

Je trouvais cela étrange qu'il y ait dans un état comme celui-ci il y ait une végétation assez dense et fructueuse. Je chassai tout ce qu'il me tombait sous le main et nous finîmes par rentrer aux aurores pour nous préparer à une journée chargée. Alors que je rangeais mes vêtements dans ma commode la même voix que hier soir retentit dans ma tête.

_Suis-je morte? _

Je me concentrais plus cette fois-ci, la voix était douce quoique un peu tremblante, elle aspirait le calme et la sérénité. Que voulait-elle dire? Morte?

- Jasper, nous y allons ! Me héla Rosalie.

- J'arrive.

Une journée de lycée qui serait suivit par bien d'autre encore. Je soufflais lentement, refermais le tiroir et sortis rejoindre les autres en bas. Le lycée ne se trouvait pas si loin mais nous prîmes tout de même les voitures pour nous y rendre. La matinée se passa comme toutes les autres précédentes, nous épiés, les humains étaient tous fascinés, nous ne faisions même plus attention à leur présence. Pour le déjeuné nous décidâmes d'aller faire un tour avant la reprise des cours quand un groupe de lycéens se dirigeait vers nous.

- Salut les nouveaux ! Nous salua un garçon assez grand brun et la peau légèrement halée. Le meneur.

- Nous nous demandions si vous alliez participer au jeu dans deux semaines. Dit une fille aux cheveux roux légèrement ondulés.

- On ne sait pas présenté, moi c'est Blake, Sunny – en désignant la rousse – son copain Peter – un garçon aux cheveux blond – et sa sœur Stéphanie. Finit le dénommé Blake en montrant la plus petite du groupe ayant les cheveux aussi blond que son frère.

- Quel jeu? Demanda Alice.

- Il consiste à rentrer dans l'orphelinat et d'y rester jusqu'à minuit.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est difficile. Déclara Emmett qui trépignait d'impatience.

Des frissons parcourus le groupe en face de nous et se regardait les uns les autres avant de nous fixer, incrédule. Bien sûr Alice et moi étions au courant de ce qui se passait ayant vécu ici pendant quelques semaines. La tragédie des orphelins. Edward me regarda longuement suivant le court de mes pensées. Je revoyais cette femme sortant de l'orphelinat le visage fermé qui ne dégageait que de la haine et autres émotions négatives. Il émanait même un sentiment de victoire. Un sourire fleurissant lentement sur ces lèvres rouges en regardant une dernière fois l'intérieur de l'orphelinat. .

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant? Demanda Peter.

- Au courant de quoi? Demanda Emmett.

- De l'histoire de l'orphelinat, ce qui fait que cette ville est unique. Dit posément Stéphanie.

- Un peu avant les années trente une série de disparition inexpliquée a déferlée à Campell, c'était tous des orphelins, de tous les âges. Puis la police de l'époque on trouvé des corps d'enfants sans vie abandonnés dans les champs et dans la forêt à l'ouest de la ville. Peu après ils ont découvert que se n'était la directrice elle-même qui avait fait le coup mais la police n'a jamais mit la main sur ses complices. Ajouta Sunny.

- Depuis l'orphelinat est hanté par une ancienne résidente. Dit Blake avec un ton mystérieux.

- Ce ne sont que des histoire raconté par des illuminés. Souffla exaspérée la rousse.

- C'est pour cela que l'on a créé ce jeu. Nous appris Stéphanie toujours aussi calme, ignorant le duo qui se disputait.

- Quel est son but? Demanda Emmett. Sans le savoirs ces jeunes venait de lui lancer un défis et Emmett adorait ça.

- Voir le fantôme, elle est toujours à la fenêtre du second d'après les « illuminés » comme dirait Sunny.

- Nous verrons. Conclut Edward, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation.

Nous retournâmes en cours quand il fut temps d'y aller. Le reste de la journée se passa relativement vite et nous pûmes enfin rentrée chez nous. Nous marchâmes dans le parking pour rejoindre les voitures; quand je m'assis à la place conducteur et Alice côté passager – les autres ayant finis une heure plus tôt. Je démarrais en hâte, dans l'habitacle, le silence était roi, personne ne parlait, pourtant Alice mourrait de me dire quelque chose mais n'osait pas. Mais je devinais sans joie le sujet qu'elle désirait aborder. Cette fille qui me hantait encore, cette fille à l'odeur sauvage qui avait disparut dans la nuit. Je ne connaissais même pas son nom et pourtant je vivais pour elle. Alice disait que s'était mon âme soeur. J'avais ris, juste ris parce que au fond je savais qu'elle avait raison, comme toujours.

Alors que nous passâmes devant la bâtisse abandonnée la voix douce mais faible comme fatiguée fit écho dans ma tête.

_Je suis fatiguée. _

Je serrai violemment le volant entre mes doigts. Je ressentais une douleur affreuse au niveau de l'abdomen, je dus me garer sur le bas côté au risque de provoquer un accident. La douleur était trop vive pour la supporter. Je sentis la peur d'Alice à côté de moi, une main sur mon dos, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, je sentais sa détresse naître en elle.

_Je n'ai plus de force. _

Je le sentais, ce sentiment d'abandon et je me surpris à ne pas le vouloir. Je voyais dans mon esprit une jeune fille aux longs cheveux que je devinais bruns sous leur transparence, descendaient en cascade le long de son dos. Elle portait une robe blanche arrivant à ses pieds. Elle demeurait debout et fixait le ciel remplie d'étoile. Je m'avançais jusqu'à me tenir à ses côté et je crus reconnaître la fille de cette fameuse nuit. Des larmes coulaient silencieuse sur ses joues sans couleurs, finissant leur course au coin de ses lèvres closes.

Alors que la douleur disparaissait lentement dans mon esprit, la jeune fille à mes côté se dissipa lentement. Je ne m'étais pas rendus compte que j'avais fermé les yeux. Alice me regardait, inquiète. Je la rassurais rapidement avant de reprendre la route, toujours troublé. Nous arrivâmes enfin à la villa et sortîmes dans un même mouvement de la voiture; avant de pénétrée dans la villa je sentis la main d'Alice glisser dans la mienne, la serrant fortement, avant de la lâcher et de rentrer. Cela signifiait qu'elle attendrait que je veuille lui parler.

Je montais et m'enfermais dans la chambre qui m'avait été donnée. Je m'allongeai sur le lit fermant les yeux, essayant de faire le vide dans ma tête mais j'étais irrémédiablement attirée par cette fille qui pleurait.

La journée suivante se passa comme la précédente, alors que j'accompagnais Alice à son casier pendant l'inter-cours Stéphanie nous rejoignis tenant fermement contre elle des centaines de feuilles. Elle s'arrêta près de nous et nous donna à tous les deux une de ses feuilles.

- C'est pour la participation au jeu.

- Nuit sanglante? Lit Alice.

Je regardais par dessus l'épaule le tract que tenait Alice entre les mains. La couleur dominante était le rouge, le paysage, lune légèrement plus claire presque rose, seul l'orphelinat avait sa couleur d'origine. Le titre était écrit d'une écriture mal assurée – mais supposais que cela faisait partie du thème. En gros juste en bas était écrit 25 octobre 2011, dans deux semaines. L'affiche était digne pour le jour d'Halloween alors pourquoi plus tôt?

- Le 25 octobre? Demandais-je. Pourquoi pas le trente-et-un?

- Le jeu se déroule tous les 25 du mois. Vous verrez. Ajouta-t-elle. Avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Je me retournais vers Alice qui était figée, je la tenais fermement attendant que sa sa vision finisse.

- Qu'as-tu vus. Demandais-je une fois qu'elle fut revenu parmi nous.

- Rien de bien important, une fête de bienvenue. Répondit-elle quand elle vit que j'allais insister.

Elle prit son téléphone pour prévenir Carlisle et nous dirigeâmes vers notre prochain cours. Le fin du cours sonna et nous partîmes vers le parking et fûmes très vite rejoins par les autres. Nous déposâmes les voiture et nous enfonçâmes dans la forêt, une chasse était de mise au vu des festivités de ce soir. Je chassais peu, j'étais toujours ailleurs quand un membre de ma famille adoptive me parlait, je ne restais pas bien longtemps concentré sur les animaux qui s'enfuyait quand il sentait le danger imminent qui les guettait. Je partis le premier repus après un coyote mais ne rentrais pas immédiatement à la villa, je marchais dans les rues avant de me retrouver assis une fois de plus sur ce banc abandonné.

Je regardais le bâtiment délabré me faisant face et et sentiment d'urgence s'éprit de moi quand je regardais la fenêtre du second. Je revoyais cette jeune fille en larme, seule, abandonnée de tous.

- Je n'avais que huit ans quand toutes ces disparitions on commencé. Me dit une voix douce mais usée par l'âge.

Assit à côté de moi, une vieille femme de quatre-vingt dix ans passé, regardait dans la même direction que moi. Elle serrait convulsivement entre ses doigts rongés par le temps une canne d'un joli bois vernis. Je regardais son visage marqué par les années, ses yeux gris regardaient maintenant dans le vide, elle était plongée dans ses souvenirs.

- C'était la fenêtre de sa chambre. Débuta la vieille femme en montrant la fenêtre du second avec sa canne. J'étais l'une de ces pensionnaires vous savez. La petite Lizzy. Dit-elle après un moment de silence. Au début nous pensions tous que les enfants disparus avaient été adoptés, mais quand la subite disparition de Bella est survenue, nous avons tous pris peur. Les disparitions continuaient, de jour en jour un ami s'évanouissait la nuit tombée on ne le revoyait jamais le jour levé.

Elle fit une courte pause dans son histoire. Je l'écoutais avec toute mon attention, j'avais vécu les choses de l'extérieur et d'une certaine manière détaché des évènements. À ma plus grande honte, je me fichais de ses enfants, cela ne me touchais pas vraiment, habitué à voir des enfants mourir, mais avec le temps j'avais appris, grandis.

- Qui était Bella? Demandais-je.

- Notre mère, notre pilier dans cet enfer de tous les jours. Elle était toujours gentille et aimable avec tous le monde. Une lune bienveillante et réconfortante dans les ténèbres sombres et glaciales. Elle prenait soin de nous.

Pendant un court instant je ne vis plus l'aïeule mais la petite fille qu'elle avait été. Une petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds nattés, des yeux gris remplit d'une innocence volée; avant de revoir celle qui se tenait présentement à côté de moi.

- Mais derrière cette façade joviale personne ne l'entendait pleureur une fois les lumière éteinte. Elle essayait de préserver le peu d'innocence qui nous restait. Elle était notre mère par procuration. Dit-elle dans un sourire voilé.

- Comment était-elle.

- Belle, très belle, nous rêvions toutes de lui ressembler. Si pur malgré les souffrances et toujours compréhensible avec les autres, une main tendue en permanence. Vous savez, nous n'étions jamais punis par Mère Denise... les habitudes sont tenaces dit-elle pour elle-même. C'était toujours Bella qui prenait pour nous. Elle a dut garder le lit pendant quatre jours à cause d'une de mes bêtises.

- Vous teniez beaucoup à elle.

- Qui ne le serait pas? Si vous l'aviez rencontrée vous seriez tombé pour elle.

- Je n'en doute pas. Elle avait l'air de quelqu'un de formidable.

- Après que Mère Denise fut arrêtée, nous avons tous été envoyés dans l'orphelinat de la ville voisine. J'ai été adopté l'année de mes dix ans par un couple aimant mais dans mon coeur je n'avais qu'une mère. Quand j'ai atteins les dix-huit ans je suis revenu ici, et maintenant je veille la lune.

- Vous veillez la lune? Demandais-je.

- Oui. Je veille la lune comme le faisait Bella. Répondit-elle dans un sourire mélancolique.

- Que se passe-t-il les vingt-cinq du moi. Demandais-je.

- Vous le verrez assez tôt, à moins que vous ne la trouviez avant. Dit-elle avant de ce lever.

Animé par mon éducation je l'aidais à marcher jusqu'à une maison de l'autre côté de la rue.

La trouver? Qui?

- Elle attend depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle doit s'ennuyer toute seule. Se dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour moi. Elle avait de jolies yeux opales. Bonne journée jeune homme. Dit-elle avant de disparaitre derrière la porte blanche.

_Elle avait de jolies yeux opales. _

Des yeux opales...

je revis la fille un siècle plus tôt et ses yeux qui me hantaient encore aujourd'hui, cette fille que je n'arrivais jamais à chasser de mon esprit... des yeux clairs que je devinais verts. Une orpheline. Bella. Je me retournais, faisant face à l'imposante bâtisse.

_Depuis l'orphelinat est hanté par une ancienne résidente._

_..._

_Je veille la lune comme le faisait Bella_

_..._

_Elle doit s'ennuyer toute seule._

_..._

_... elle est toujours à la fenêtre du second _

_..._

_C'était la fenêtre de sa chambre. _

Je revins subitement à la réalité et me hâtais de rentrer à la villa. Une fois arrivé je me dirigeais vers Alice et sans que je n'eus à prononcer le moindre mot m'entraîna dans les bois.

* * *

><p><strong>Désolée pour les fautes. <strong>

**Vous avez aimez, pas du tout?**

**Des réflexions? Questions? **

**P'tite Vampire **


	6. Chapter 5 Ma liberté

**-Chapitre 5**

**Ma liberté**

J'entendais les vieilles planches grincer sous le silence de mes pas. À chaque marches que je descendais je voyais le visage d'un enfant que j'avais côtoyé il y a un temps. En quelle année étions-nous? Ici, dans mon monde le temps n'avait plus aucun impacte et je voyais mon corps inchangé, toujours figé dans ce sommeil éternel. Il m'arrivait parfois de pleurer quand le désespoir se faisait trop grand, quand le silence devenait trop oppressant; quand le rire des enfants me manquaient trop et que les souvenirs s'effaçaient de ma mémoire. Quand la solitude devenait tellement pensante, je fermais les yeux et imaginais les traits fins de cet inconnu qui restaient figés dans ma mémoire.

Certainement alors que j'étais couchée sur le lit de ma – mon ancienne? – chambre, j'entendais le grande porte du hall grincer. C'était une vieille femme à l'air mélancolique qui pénétrait dans l'orphelinat sans vie, je le regardais du haut de l'escalier, la regardant curieusement faire le tour des lieux avec un sourire, comme si elle se remémorait d'ancien souvenirs.

C'était toujours la même chose à sa venue, elle regardait la petite cloche – qui ne servait plus – près de la porte recouverte de tellement de poussière qu'elle en avait perdu de son éclat. Elle s'avançait vers la pièce où tout le monde prenait ses repas, passant un doigt sur le comptoir poussiéreux, laissant derrière elle une ligne vague dans les cendres grisâtres. Puis sur les tables, traçants des formes aléatoire sur le vieux bois. Le tour de la pièce terminé elle allait vers le grand salon. Elle ne rentrait jamais dans cette partie de l'orphelinat, elle restait toujours dans l'encadrement, tout était resté tel lorsque les enfants étaient partis, des coussins traînaient encore sur le sol, les couvertures, qui avaient abritées par une journée glaciale le petit corps tremblant d'un enfant, étaient toujours sur les canapés, mal pliées. Les quelques livres aux pages jaunis posé sur la banquette près de la fenêtre restant à jamais clos et sans lecteurs avides de savoir.

Je restais souvent à côté d'elle dans ces moments là, regardant fleurir sur ses lèvres gercer un sourire triste sur son visage parsemé de rides.

Puis elle montait à l'étage, faisant toutes les chambres, rentrait et découvrait les commodes vides. À chaque fois qu'elle montait elle ouvrait les tiroirs regardant dans le vide puis passait à autre chose. Elle finissait toujours dans ma chambre puis une larmes coulait le long de sa joue. Elle regardait les photos en noirs et blancs sur le murs qui n'avaient jamais été enlevées. Elle posait son regard sur tout les visages enjoués figé sur le papier. Et enfin elle s'asseyait sur le lit en face du mien regardant dans la direction où je me trouvais, que ce soit près du lit, de la porte, de la fenêtre et près d'elle, regardait toujours à travers moi... comme si elle me voyait, ce qui rendait les choses troublantes.

Puis dans la journée elle repartait toujours sans un mot, et quand du haut de l'escalier elle disparaissait derrière la grande porte je me retrouvais en proie à un immense vide. Sans m'en rendre compte j'étais devenue dépendante de ses visites quotidiennes. Quand la lune prit la place du soleil dans l'immensité du ciel, je restais debout dans la lumière réconfortante de la nuit. Dans ces moment-là je me sentais bien, pas juste un esprit enfermée dans un orphelinat. Mais souvent je me demandais pourquoi j'étais toujours coincée dans cet endroit lugubre. Au fond de moi je savais, je l'attendais c'était absurde, il devait être mort comme moi je devais l'être.

Une nuit la lune et le paysage s'étaient teintés de rouge, mes cheveux bruns devenaient argentés et mes yeux métalliques, deux crocs tailladant ma lèvre inférieure. Je me sentais faible dans ces moments, vidée de toute mon énergie; je voyais ce qu'il se passait en dehors de ces murs. La première fois j'étais dans une maison, un homme en face de moi, les yeux écarquillés, les membres tremblants. La brume m'entourant se dirigeait vers l'homme tétanisé soudain la brume s'enroula autour du cou de l'homme mais cela ne me touchait pas le moins du monde. Je n'étais qu'une simple spectatrice et cela me sembla normal sur le coup. Les remords venaient après. La brume serrait encore et encore plus fort il manquait d'air, son visage virait au violet, elle lâcha sa prise sur sa gorge, enveloppa ensuite le corps entier étouffant les suppliques de l'homme. Le sang souillait les murs blancs, une marre de sang sur le sol, un corps sans vie dans une position impossible, le visage marqué par l'horreur, un coeur battant et encore chaud sur la table basse enfermé dans une boîte en verre.

Depuis à chaque fois que la lune devenait rouge des adolescents pénétraient dans l'orphelinat mais s'enfuyait à chaque bruit qui s'échappaient de la vieille bâtisse; entraînant ceux qui attendait dehors dans leur course. Et moi je me sentais enfin partir, je ne pouvais plus l'attendre, j'étais trop fatiguée, lasse d'errer sans fin dans les couloirs déserts. Je restais la plupart du temps au sous-sol quand ces jeunes gens essayaient de prouver je ne sais quoi, je les entendais murmurer dans le silence, leur pas grincer sur le plancher. Je regardais avec fascination ce que je devais dans ces nuits rouges, le teint aussi pâle que la lune prenant des reflets rouges à travers les petits espaces que ne couvraient pas les planches de bois. Regarder mes cheveux prendre cette couleur argent était assez fascinant, ça commençait pas les racines et se propageait lentement sur toute la chevelure pour finir aux pointes. Par curiosité, j'avais soulevé une paupière pour voir mes yeux et leur couleur opale avait prit cette couleur froide métallique. Une étoile brillante sous l'œil droit.

Certainement fois je restais assise sur le dernière marche des escaliers, regardant ses visages craintif pénétrer entre les murs de ma prison. Ils regardaient autour d'eux à l'affut de la moindre ombre, de grincements suspects. Je remarquais que dans ces nuits la température de l'orphelinat chutait considérablement, de la buée sortait des bouches entrouvertes.

Mais depuis quelques temps, je sentais que quelque chose était différent, je me prenais en train de regarder de nouveau ce banc, son banc. Et un beau jour, je l'avais vu, assit sur ce banc, regardant vers moi, me voyait-il? Il était comme dans mes souvenirs, il n'avait pas changé, sauf peut-être ses yeux qui avait plus la couleur de l'or que dans mes souvenirs.

Il était ma libération.

**PdV Jasper**

Deux semaine s'étaient passées depuis notre rentrée et nous étions aujourd'hui le vingt -quatre. Alice et Emmett avaient tous les deux hâtes d'être demain soir, Edward ne voulait pas venir mais Alice avait réussie à le faire plier mais Rosalie ne voyait pas l'intérêt de cette expédition et d'être en plus entouré par des humains; elle n'avait pas fléchit quand Alice lui avait demandé, elle. De mon côté je ne savais pas quelle attitude adoptée. Depuis deux semaines après les cours je m'asseyais sur ce banc et regardais cette fenêtre au second. Depuis cette conversation avec Lizzy diminutif d'Élisabeth, je ne faisais que penser à Bella la fille aux yeux opales. J'étais attiré par cette fille d'une manière indescriptible. Stéphanie nous avait expliqué les règles de ce jeu... avant le début des vacances de la Toussaint.

_**Quelques jours plus tôt. **_

_La fin de la journée sonnait, nous nous dirigions tous vers nos véhicules quand Blake, Stéphanie accompagnés de Sunny nous interpela:_

_- Je vous cherchais pour vous expliquer les règles plus en détails. _

_- C'est notre première fois à toutes les deux. Nous informa Sunny en pointant son amie. _

_- Le jeu débute au couché du soleil et se termine à minuit. Les règles sont simples, rester dans l'orphelinat jusqu'au douze coups de minuit et prendre une photo de ce dit fantôme. Le hasard s'occupera de désigner ceux qui y passeront la nuit. Récita parfaitement la blonde. _

...

- Jasper tu nous accompagnes nous allons chasser?

- Je vous rejoindrais Alice je vais faire un tour avant.

- Tu me raconteras !

Alice me sourit, elle comprenait depuis cette fameuse nuit et me couvrait pour mes escapades. Je la vis disparaître derrière la porte me laissant à mes pensées. J'entendis la famille partir et je pris ma veste avant de m'en aller à mon tour.

J'étais assis sur le banc quand je vis sortir de la maison en face Élisabeth qui se dirigeait vers la grande porte de l'orphelinat. Quand elle me vit elle s'arrêta pour me faire un petit coucou de la main avant de s'engouffrer dans la bâtiment. Je ne remarquais que maintenant que je m'étais mis debout et par respect pour ses souvenirs je décidais de rester là attendant la vieille femme. Mes yeux se posèrent sur cette petite lueur à la fenêtre disparaître lentement.

**PdV Inconnue **(même si vous le devinerez)

La nuit était tombée, désormais je me situais dans le temps grâce aux «visites» de mon inconnu, quinze jours, deux semaines. J'étais allongée sur mon lit, fixant le plafond sans couleur et chantonnait doucement dans le noir. J'avais depuis longtemps développer une peur ridicule – mais bien présente – du noir, et ce soir la lumière protectrice de la lune ne m'offrirait pas son réconfort, les nuages menaçants la recouvrant. Il allait pleuvoir. J'apportais ma main à mon cou espérant sentir le pendentif en forme d'étoile mais il n'y avait rien; je me relevais, et descendis au rez-de-chaussé, me yeux se posèrent sur une forme insipide dans la poussière, coincée entre deux planches.

Je descendis au sous sol et me couchais près de mon corps, je fermais les yeux hâte que le soleil se lève.

Il était encore là, je le regardais se lever précipitamment lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée grincer. Je sortis de la chambre et regardais Lizzy du haut de l'escalier. Elle ne bougeait pas du seuil de la porte, elle regardais – comme toujours – dans ma direction avant de s'avancer vers les escaliers. Elle passait devant moi et entra dans ma chambre mais à la place de s'assoir comme à son habitude sur le lit d'en face elle s'assit sur le mien. J'allais la rejoindre lorsqu'elle se releva et se posta devant la fenêtre; elle regardait l'homme en dessous de nous. Le visage grave mais en même temps maternelle. Je m'approchais lentement, regardant dans le même direction, cette fois-ci l'inconnu ne regardait pas vers la fenêtre comme à son habitude mais vers le ciel, avec un air mélancolique.

- J'espère depuis si longtemps revoir ton visage maman Bella. Dit-elle d'une voix emplit de tristesse. Presque un siècle a passé et tu n'es toujours pas revenue. Tu sais que je ne vivrai pas éternellement. Rigola-t-elle légèrement. Je suis vieille, mais demain j'espère te voir...enfin pour partir sereine vers ce monde inconnu.

Je regardais le sourire presque invisible sur le visage fatigué de Lizzy. A-t-elle été adoptée, vécu dans un foyer unis et entourée d'amour? Trouvée une famille accueillante sans pour autant oublié cette famille qui nous formions à une époque désormais révolue? Éprouvée de la haine, de la joie malgré son enfance volée? Remplacée les pleurs déchirants par des rires incontrôlables? S'était-elle mariée? Je ne m'étais jamais posée la question. A-t-elle eut des enfants, une maison remplit de cris joyeux, de rire et de pleure? Si oui, qu'elle genre de mère était-elle, aimante et attentionnée pour ses proches assurément.

- Bientôt. Dit-elle dans un murmure.

Puis elle s'en alla, sans un bruit. Je regardais le jour décliner et l'inconnu disparaître dans les ombres grandissantes. Je me reculais et m'allongeais sur le lit et fermais les yeux, m'évadant loin de ces murs sans couleurs. Lorsque je les rouvris, je me trouvais dans une magnifique prairie recouverte de fleur sauvage, j'étais adossée à un immense chêne perdu dans l'immensité colorée, les jambes étendues devant moi; je portais une robe vaporeuse blanche, les pieds nus je sentais l'herbe fraîche et joueuse sous mes pieds et la bise tiède happer mon visage. La lune pleine et ronde au dessus de ma tête inondait mon être de sa chaleur, ses timides rayons blanc et froids sur ma peau la faisait scintiller comme l'eau d'un ruisseau. Scintillante et pure.

Je me relevais lentement, une main appuyée contre l'écorce rêche de l'arbre. Je regardais tout autour du moi, la prairie se perdait dans l'horizon, je n'en voyais ni le début ni la fin, perdue parmi les fleurs douces et colorée. Je marchais pendant ce qu'il me semblait des heures et à chaque fois que je me retournais je voyais toujours l'immense chêne et ses feuilles vertes à quelques mètres. Alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées je butais sur quelque chose de gros et atterris dans un liquide glacée. Je flottais, j'ouvris les yeux et vis que je me trouvais dans ce qu'il me semblait un lac?

Je regagnais la rive je regardais l'eau et je me vis dans une chambre qui ne ressemblait en aucun point à celle que j'occupais à l'orphelinat, j'étais assise face à la fenêtre contemplant la lune pleine par la fenêtre, une forme dans l'ombre de la pièce vint à mes côtés m'entourant dans une étreinte dure mais protectrice. Je ne voyais pas le visage de la personne qui m'enlaçait si intiment mais je priais silencieuse que ce soit mon inconnu.

Parce qu'il était ma liberté.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à : helimoen, lilinette 2008 et Grazi. Pour les mises en Alert. <strong>

**Alors? Réflexions? **

**Chapitre 6 : Le jour ''J''**

**P'tite Vampire^^**


	7. Note

Bonjour ou bonsoir,

Je sais que sa fait super longtemps que je n'ai rien mis... Mais le mois de juin a été hyper charger en révision et je n'avais pas la tête à écrire. J'ai eu mes examens avec mention ^^ Deuxièmement, rien de ce que j'écrivais ne me plaisait donc... Rien à poster.

Hier j'ai eu une pousser d'inspiration, je recommence donc à écrire sans problème.

Si tout ce passe bien :

Chapitre 14 de _**Chimère**_ sera posté vendredi dans l'après-midi

Chapitre 6 de_** Deux âmes faîtes pour être**_** ensemble** dans le week-end

Je m'excuse encore pour l'attente de nouvelle.

A bientôt j'espère.


	8. Chapter 6 Le pendentif étoilé

**Chapitre 6**

**Le pendentif étoilé. **

Je regardai le soleil décliner lentement à l'horizon. Aujourd'hui fut une journée particulièrement chaude pour la saison, aucun nuages n'étaient présent dans le ciel bleu. Je l'avais passée à regarder le peu de feuilles restantes sur les branches des arbres aux alentours de l'orphelinat se détacher fébrilement du morceau de de bois, pour finalement le laisser à nu pour l'hiver. J'avais aussi erré dans l'immense orphelinat qui était devenu ma prison. Mais j'avais passé le plus clair de mon temps à la fenêtre à guetté la venue de mon inconnu et je fus prise de tristesse quand je pris conscience au bout d'une longue et interminable attente qu'il ne viendrait pas.

Je fixais les maisons se faire engloutir par les ombres de la nuit. Les rues étaient désertes malgré l'heure. Nous étions le vingt-cinq octobre aujourd'hui. Je partis dans la chambre à côté de la mienne – celle d'Éloïse – et regardais la petite maison en face, je vis Lizzy à la fenêtre, regarder le ciel et son regard dériva vers moi. Le façon dont elle me regardait me troublait toujours autant, j'avais toujours cette impression qu'elle me voyait. Je disparus telle une ombre se fondant dans le noir. Je réapparus dans ma chambre et contemplai la lune blanche – pour l'instant – et ronde dans le ciel noir, toutes les étoiles semblaient avoir désertées son immensité.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre retint mon attention, je me retournais faisant face au couloir désert et plongé dans l'obscurité. Les pas des intrus firent grincer le plancher. Je sortis de la chambre me postant en haut des escaliers, les adolescents regardèrent partout autour d'eux, près à fuir au moindre bruit. Lassant. Ne pouvaient-ils pas ma laisser en paix? Je soupirai intérieurement. Certains étaient légèrement apeurés, d'autres arboraient un visage neutre – quatre pour être exacte. Le visage ou la personne qui retint mon attention fut celui de mon inconnu, qui fixait l'endroit où je me tenais. Me voyait-il?

Une jeune femme de petite taille, les cheveux noirs jais encadraient son visage ne faisant que renforcer la blancheur de sa peau. Elle le regardait longuement puis mit une main sur son bras avec précaution.

- Nous allons nous installer dans le séjour. Finit par se manifester un garçon aux cheveux bruns.

- Rien de bien terrifiant pour l'instant. Dit un autre plus grand que le premier, il avait une musculature impressionnante.

- La soirée ne fait que commencer. Répondit une fille aux cheveux blonds. Elle me faisait penser à Éloïse.

J'eus envie de me rapprocher d'elle et de la regarder de plus près pour voir si je trouvais des similitudes entre mon amie de l'époque et cette fille. Le groupe se dirigea dans le séjour et je retournais – pour ma part – dans ma chambre. Il était encore trop tôt. Je me couchais sur mon lit, les yeux clos, j'entendis dans le silence de la chambre. Les murmures venants du rez-de-chausser vinrent jusqu'à moi sans que je ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit.

- Vous trouvez pas qu'il commence à faire anormalement froid? Demanda quelqu'un, un homme vu la voix grave.

- Tu as raison, il commence à avoir de la buée, regarde ! S'exclama cette fois la fille qui me faisait penser à mon amie.

- Ça commence. Dit quelqu'un d'une voix posée.

J'ouvrais immédiatement les yeux, toujours allongée sur le lit, mes yeux s'ouvrirent sur le plafond, je tournais la tête et distinguais les faibles rayon de la lune qui perçaient à travers les vitres sales. Je me levai et fit face à la lune. Je regardais – toujours avec cette fascination malsaine – cette coulée rougeoyante teintée peu à peu la lune ronde. Le ciel lui aussi devint d'un rouge profond. Je restai immobile devant ce spectacle qui m'était offert tout les mois.

**PdV Jasper**

Je regardais la lune devenir aussi rouge que le ciel teintant la ville par ses reflets sanglants. Nuit sanglante. Ce jeu portait bien son nom. Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi les lycées l'avait appelé ainsi. Je me tenais près de la fenêtre du séjour, Alice à mes côtés. À mon entrée dans le bâtiment je me sentais attirer par l'escalier, cet escalier qui menait à cette chambre, cette chambre qu'abritant cette forme triste aux larmes qui ébranlait mon coeur lourd et froid. Les humains nous entourant s'étaient recouvert de couverture ayant soudain froid, nous dûmes nous aussi nous revêtir de couverture pour donner plus de crédit à notre mascarade humaine.

Je sortis du salon, personne n'ayant remarquée que j'avais bougé sauf Alice et Edward qui ne cessait de me regarder depuis notre arrivée à Campell. Je marchais de le couloir sombre ayant prit une légère couleur rose pâle à cause des rayons de la lune qui peinaient à rentrer dans les pièces.

Je distinguais une forme dans la poussière coincée entre deux planches, je m'avançais et pris l'objet entre mes mains. J'examinais ma trouvaille une étoile pendait devant mes yeux, si on omettait la poussière je l'imaginais scintillant à la lumière. A son centre un saphir d'un bleu vif... Le sol se mit à trembler, la vaisselle ranger dans les étagères de la cuisine se briser sur le sol. À côté les filles criaient, Edward, Emmett et Alice vinrent dans le couloir où je tenais le pendentif incrusté de poussière par sa chaîne. Je fus surpris de voir l'orphelinat encore debout après cette secousse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda Edward en regardant l'objet dans mes mains.

- Il était coincé entre deux planches et sa a commencé à trembler. Expliquais-je.

Alors que je finissais cette brève explication une deuxième secousse encore plus forte se manifesta dans l'orphelinat qui menaçait à tout moment de s'écrouler. La porte d'entrée et les fenêtres s'ouvrirent dans un fracas assourdissant, une violente bourrasque de vent s'engouffra entre les murs de la vielle bâtisse.

- Il faut sortir, l'orphelinat risque de s'effondrer ! Cria Blake dans le salon.

Tout le monde le suivit, nous les derniers mais alors que je commençais à partir mes yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette transparente en haut des escaliers. Elle me regardait, ses cheveux volants autour de son visage fin, alors je la reconnue. J'entendis brièvement la porte et les fenêtres se refermer alors que j'entendais les voix des autres à l'extérieur. Je restais immobile... elle était là.

**PdV Alice**

Nous sortions tous de l'orphelinat et quand je me retournais je vis que Jasper ne bougeait pas pour sortir alors que je me préparais à aller le chercher la porte se referma brusquement devant moi. Je baissai la tête sur le sol et vis une étrange brume ramper sur le sentier de terre. Elle finit par envelopper la grande bâtisse dans son voile épais et brumeux. Je regardais mes frères et Emmett s'essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais il fut propulser dans les airs. Bien sûr il n'avait rien eut mais il fit semblant d'être étourdit. Les humains derrière nous tombèrent sur le sol, inertes. Nous décidâmes de les ramener chez eux avant de retourner à la villa prévenir Carlisle.

**PdV Extérieur**

Quand le pendentif fur retiré l'esprit de la jeune fille prisonnière entre ses murs se trouvait à l'étage. Elle sentit tout à coup de mains sur son corps, des mains fortes, celle d'homme. Elle traversa le couloir et s'arrêta en haut des marches, les adolescents ainsi que son inconnu se trouvèrent dans le couloir. Elle les regarda sortir de l'orphelinat à la hâte, le bâtiment risquait de s'effondrer à tout moment, mais ce fut à ce moment qu'elle vit son collier dans les mains de son inconnu. Les portes se refermèrent sur la jeune fille à la chevelure noire.

La jeune femme descendit avec une telle grâce de l'escalier que le vampire en bas de celui-ci ne put qu'être envoûté. Elle disparu soudain, faisant par cette disparition soudaine reprendre ses esprits au vampire. Elle réapparut près de la porte d'entrée regardant à travers puis fixa son regard à celui du vampire. Le jeune homme s'avança lentement dans sa direction et regarda la tapisserie sur le mur que la jeune fille regardait. Il sentis quelque chose à ses pieds, un nuage brumeux sortait du mur qui lui faisait face.

Jasper déplaça sans grande difficulté le meuble et regarda la tapisserie devant lui, il finit par remarquer en bas un bout légèrement décollé et il l'enleva d'un mouvement ample du bras. Devant lui se tenait une porte légèrement encastré dans le mur, Bella disparue à travers la porte en bois. Jasper ouvrit le loquet et descendis – le pendentif toujours dans sa main – les marches menant au sous-sol qui grinçaient sous ses pas incertains. La cave n'était pas bien grande, des étagères au bois vieillis par les années, de la poussières recouvrant les boîtes sur le sol, des toiles d'araignées sur le plafond. L'endroit était humide, le peu de lumière qui transperçait la pièce était par ce petit espaces entre les planches de bois. Il vit un corps couché sur le sol recouvert de poussière, le vêtement dans lequel il se trouvait tâché de sang à certains endroit. La jeune fille de la fenêtre du second debout au côté du corps immobile.

_- Elle attend depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle doit s'ennuyer toute seule. Se dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour moi. Elle avait de jolies yeux opales. Bonne journée jeune homme. Dit-elle avant de disparaitre derrière la porte blanche. _

Jasper fit alors le lien entre cette femme debout, invisible au monde et de ce corps inerte sur le sol. Le sien. Pourtant elles ne se ressemblaient pas, la fille de son souvenir et celle qui était sur le sol, prenant la poussière comme un vieux bibelot sur une étagère. La jeune fille de son souvenir avait des cheveux bruns, les siens avaient une couleur étrangement argenté, alors que le visage de son passé était vierge de tout tatouage, le sien arborait une étoile sous l'œil.

Bella capta enfin le regard de son inconnu, lui montrant le pendentif du doigt et le cou de son corps sur le sol. Il ne comprit pas sur l'instant mais après quelques minutes à faire l'aller retour entre le collier entre ses mains blanches et le corps au sol, il comprit. Jasper regarda le corps à ses pieds, sa peau était d'une pâleur lunaire se confondant à ses cheveux d'argent. Ses longs cils noirs assombrissaient ses paupières closes. Ses lèvres d'un bleu froid seule couleur qui habitait son corps sans vie. Un siècle était passé... comment se pouvait-il que son corps soit dans cet état? Comme si... elle dormait juste. Pourtant, cette tâche noire à présent sur son linge blanc recouvert de poussière laissait penser qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde, son coeur ne battait plus, son sang était figé dans ses veines bleues... pourtant...

Jasper finit par attacher le collier autour du cou mince de la jeune fille au sol, le pendentif se logea dans le creux de son cou, il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle, aussi belle que la jeune fille aux yeux opale. Bella.

La lune reprit lentement son aspect blanc et le ciel se colora d'un beau bleue nuit. Une explosion de lumière froide expulsa le corps de Jasper au fond du sous-sol le faisait percuter violemment une étagère et quand il reprit ses esprits, l'esprit s'effaçait lentement dans la lumière de la lune. Jasper s'avança lentement vers la forme au sol quand les yeux s'ouvrirent tout à coup... De grands yeux métalliques parsemés d'or.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à : patoun, Grazie, xenarielle93, Adele88, Axelle, Lis Noris, lilinette 2008, Asuna93, Pottsy, lola-pink et Guest pour leur review et à toutes les mises en Alert et Favoris.<strong>

**Je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour le poster. Je ne sais quand viendra l'autre qui n'a que le titre et deux paragraphes ^^' pour l'instant.**

**Question? Avis?**

**Si vous voulez me contacter pour avoir des nouvelles de l'avancer de l'histoire vous pouvez me contacter à cette adresse : jasper and bella arobase hotmail . fr**

**Voilà...**

**P'tite Vampire.**


	9. Chapter 7 Liberté retrouvée

**Chapitre 7**

**Liberté retrouvée**

Je regardai mon inconnu mettre mon collier à mon cou, une lumière aveuglante et une force invisible inondèrent la cave. Mon sauveur fut littéralement projeté en arrière percutant brutalement une étagère qui s'effondra sous l'impacte, le recouvrant ainsi pour un voile de poussière et de toiles d'araignées. Je me sentis étrangement faible, fatiguée, je voyais mon corps disparaître sous mes yeux alors que la lumière s'effaçait lentement.

Noir.

J'étais lourde, je sentais un flux me parcourir tout le corps, quelque chose battre dans un rythme régulier dans ma poitrine, je sentais la matière sous la pulpe de mes doigts. Une odeur âcre flottait autour de moi. Je bougeai lentement les doigts, ce simple geste me sembla d'une complexité étrange... Tout mon corps se remettait en marche après plus d'un siècle démuni de conscience... d'âme. J'ouvris les yeux quand j'entendis un bruit et une ombre au dessus de mon corps. Je plongeai dans un tourbillon d'or nuancé.

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux pendant une durée inconnue, lorsqu'il voulu me toucher je me reculais, je me mis debout regardant tout autour de moi comme si tout ce qui m'entourait était nouveau. La poussière sur mon corps me faisait une deuxième peau, j'entourais mes bras autour de moi et finis par regarder l'homme en face de moi. Lorsqu'il amorça un geste pour se lever je me collais encore plus au mur derrière moi.

- Je ne te veux aucun mal. Dit-il les mains levées se relevant lentement.

Au fond de moi je savais qu'il ne me ferait aucun mal mais... cette réaction venait seule, un moyen de protéger mon corps que je venais tout juste de retrouver. Après tout, n'était-il pas mon inconnu? Ma liberté? Mes jambes ne supportant plus ce poids à porter après un siècle cédèrent, alors que je pensais m'effondrer sur le sol, je me retrouvais dans les bras de mon inconnu. Son odeur était entêtante, je nichais ma tête dans son cou et se fut le noir complet.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux j'étais couché dans un lit, je m'assis regardant tout autour de moi. Je n'étais plus à l'orphelinat c'était une certitude... mais alors... où étais-je? Le lit était fait dans un bois massif, imposant. Les draps étaient d'une couleur écume et l'épaisse couverture d'un bleu reposant. J'enlevais les couvertures et vis que j'étais dans un meilleur état. Ma peau n'avait plus ces reflets gris, plus aucune poussière sur ma peau, je ne portais plus ma robe tâchée de mon sang mais une robe de nuit bleue bien trop courte. Je marchais jusqu'au centre de la pièce et regardais tout autour de moi.

Les murs étaient d'un bleu clair pur, une fine bande marron à leurs centres. Une immense bibliothèque me faisait face, elle était faite dans une bois sombre, des centaines de livres étaient rangés sur les étagères ainsi que quelques bibelots d'une valeur sûrement inestimable. Près de la porte se trouvait une commode fabriquer dans le même bois que le lit et la bibliothèque. Je fis face à la grande vitre donnait sur un balcon. Je pouvais voir mon reflet, un reflet qui ne m'appartenait pas, ce corps que je voyais étendue, inerte, sur le sol de cette cave lugubre n'était pas le mien. Mes cheveux bruns n'étaient plus, ils avaient laissés place à une chevelure argent toujours aussi longue qui ne me donnait pas une apparence humaine. Et ses yeux, ses prunelles aussi froide que le métal, un métal parsemé de paillettes dorées. Je n'étais plus moi. Mais au plus profond de moi j'espérais que le matin revenu la Bella que j'avais été pendant un temps reviendrait avec.

J'étais enfin libre de cet orphelinat... je n'étais plus condamnée à vivre entre ses murs, ma prison. J'ouvris la porte et regardais le couloir plongé dans une obscurité sereine. Aucun bruit, je sortis regardant de tous les côtés. Je descendis les escaliers en silence et constatais que le silence était roi au rez-de-chaussé. Je fis toutes les pièces du bas sans jamais trouver âme qui vive. Je sortis donc de la maison, je me retrouvais sur le perron sans savoir quoi faire où aller. Je ne savais rien de cette époque... Je ne connaissais rien de ce monde que j'avais regardé évoluer depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre. Un vent frai se leva doucement avec le soleil me faisant frissonner. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais plus ressentis ni la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau et le vent jouer dans mes cheveux, caressant mes joues rouges. J'étais vivante.

Je descendis lentement les marches qui me menaient vers la rue, je regardais les arbres colorés, le vent fouetter mon visage, savourais l'air pénétrer mes poumons, le froid de la fin de la nuit transpercer mon corps de part en part. Je me sentis observer, je me retournais et tombais sur une paire d'yeux d'un doré soutenu... une couleur que j'aimais depuis ce fameux novembre de l'année 1928. Depuis que je l'avais aperçu sur ce banc, seul, les yeux levés au ciel.

Je me sentais attirer par cet homme qui me faisait face, l'allure droite, fier. Ses yeux encrés dans les miens semblaient sonder mon âme, mon coeur que j'entendais battre à une vitesse folle. Étrangement je n'avais pas peur de ces cicatrices qui parsemaient sa peau d'un blanc des neiges. Ces marques je ne n'avais pas remarquées avant ce soir. Ces marques qui me faisaient l'admirer encore plus. Pourtant, je ne connaissais rien de lui, son prénom m'était inconnu, sa vie... ce qu'il était réellement aussi. Je savais au plus profond de moi que c'était le même que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu... Celui qui me faisait face maintenant et celui du banc de mon époque ne faisait qu'un.

Il se mit à marcher dans ma direction et je n'esquissais aucun geste pour me déplacer. Derrière ce sourire en coin sur son visage sans émotion je devinais une force qui me faisait frissonner d'appréhension. Il me tendit sa main que je pris délicatement, légèrement tremblante et le suivit sans peur jusqu'à la maison que je venais de quitter il y avait peu. Il monta les escaliers et je le suivais toujours dans un silence religieux regardant son dos. La maison était toujours plongé de le noir et dans un silence imperturbable.

Je me retrouvai de nouveau dans la chambre où je m'étais réveillée quelques minutes plus tôt. Nous nous retrouvions au centre de la chambre quand il se retourna brusquement prenant mon visage entre ses mains pâles et froide. Un magnifique sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

- Je les préfère ainsi. Dit-il tout bas.

- Quoi donc? Demandais-je, perdue.

- Tes yeux, je préfère cette couleur... c'est ceux-là que j'ai vu la première fois. Me répondit-il dans un murmure. Il se releva ses mains s'enlevèrent de mon visage et vinrent se mettre le long de son corps. Je manque à mes devoirs je m'appelle Jasper. Se présenta-t-il en souriant.

- Bella. Répondis-je simplement, ce qui fit briller ses yeux d'une étrange lueur. Je détournais le regard vers la baie vitrée avant de reprendre. Où sont les deux garçons et la jeune fille qui t'accompagnaient? Demandais-je, curieuse.

- Ils ne devraient pas tarder. Dit-il simplement. Comment t'es-tu retrouvée dans ce sous-sol?

- En quelle année sommes-nous? Éludais-je.

- Nous somme le premier novembre 2012.

- Presque un siècle. Dis-je tout bas.

- Viens ma famille est rentrée.

Jasper me prit par la main et nous descendîmes, nous nous arrêtions en bas de l'escalier. Jasper toujours aussi droit et fier alors que moi je me cachais derrière lui, ma main libre froissant sa chemise blanche. J'avais peur pour je ne sais quelle raison mais elle était là embrumant mon esprit, étouffant mon coeur.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Me rassura-t-il. Je fis donc face à sa famille, alors que j'entendis un homme blond aussi blond que Jasper dire :

- Impossible, je croyais l'espèce éteinte.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à : lola-pink, Adele88, Guest, squichy05, oliveronica cullen massen, Bulles, Asuna93 ainsi que les mises en Alert et en Favoris. <strong>

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. Donc Bella n'est pas humaine... pas vraiment ^^**

**Avis? Question? **

**Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez =)**

**Je préviens que Jasper et Bella ne seront pas immédiatement en couple... Dans deux ou trois chapitres peut-être je suis pas sûr encore. J'espère avoir réussis à faire ressentir l'attirance qu'ils avaient car se sera un point important pour la suite sûrement le prochain chapitre si je garde mon idée en tête. Je ne peux pas donner le titre du chapitre 8 ça casserait le suspens ^^**

**P'tite Vampire **


End file.
